Un día normal
by fandita-lp
Summary: Días normales, chicos normales ¿Que podría pasar? Lo bueno que estos chicos no son exactamente "normales" jejeje dan/runo shun/alice julie/billy ace/mira
1. un dia normal

Bakugan

Estaban un día platicando dan y shun en el parque a la sombra de un viejo árbol

Dan: de no ser porque runo me distrajo yo hubiera ganado

Shun: ¿como te distrajo?

Dan: hoy su falda era mas pequeña (XD)

Shun: tu si que te embobaste con ella y todavía no te le declaras, ja que patético

Dan: y que me dices tu shun, si no dejabas de mirar a Alice

Shun: (sonrojado) no es tu problema y además yo nunca me he caído de lo embobado que estoy

Dan: ¿que, de que hablas?

Shun: De esa vez que estábamos cerca de la escalera y tú por asomarte a mirar a runo te caíste por la escalera

Dan: y que, tu esa vez que estabas mirando a Alice mientras corrías estabas tan embobado que chocaste contra un letrero de "ALTO"

Shun: (sonrojado) así, pues que tal tú esa vez que pensaste que seria romántico invitar a runo a patinar en hielo y ni te acordaste que tú no sabes patinar y todos se comenzaron a burlar de ti por tener miedo de soltarte de runo y caerte (otra vez)

Dan: que tal tú esa vez que invitaste a Alice a la feria y por querer lucirte comenzaste a hacer malabares con fuego y se te quemaron las cejas (es más difícil de lo que parece)

Shun: que tal tú esa vez que quisiste impresionar a runo cocinando y la envenenaste (por accidente) se la paso 2 semanas en el hospital y cuando salio le diste chocolates rancios

Dan: que tal tu esa ves que quisiste llevar a Alice a tu casa a ver una película y tu abuelo comenzó a hacerle preguntas "¿y cuanto gana tu abuelo?" "¿y cuales son tus calificaciones?" "¿y de que forma podrías mantener a mi nieto?" solo le falto "¿y cuantas hectáreas dices que te llamabas?"

Shun: y que tal tu esa vez que invitaste a runo a tu casa y tu mama la invito a practicar yoga y tuvimos que llevarla corriendo al quiropráctico (el yoga no es para todos) no pudo levantarse en días

Dan: y que tal tu esa vez que te uniste a una banda para impresionar a Alice y no te acordabas que ay estaba esa chava que te acosaba y no se te despego toda la presentación hasta te tropezaste enfrente de todos por su culpa

Shun: y que tal tu esa vez que fuiste a la oficina del director y como ay estaba runo trataste de declarártele y no te diste cuenta que ella por accidente estaba presionando el botón de altavoz y toda la escuela te escucho decir estupideces por lo nervioso que estabas

Dan: que tal la vez que invitaste a Alice a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tu abuelo trajo a un payaso

Shun: que tal esa vez que tu te le ibas a declara a runo por teléfono hasta ya habías escrito lo que le ibas a decir por fin lograste declarártele y al final te diste cuenta de que era numero equivocado

Dan: que tal tú esa vez que le enviaste esa carta a Alice para declarártele y termino llegándole a la maestra desde entonces cada que te ve hasta suspira

Shun: que tal tú cuando te dormiste en el autobús y terminaste en otra ciudad cuando te fuimos a recoger estabas casi chillando

Dan: y tu cuando creíste que habían extraterrestres hiciste un refugio anti-alienígenas

Shun: que tal tú esa vez que pensaste que tú maestra era el demonio y le lanzaste una cubetada de agua bendita para ver si se desintegraba

Dan: que tal tu cuando……

Runo: Chicos dejen de pelear ¡

Dan: runo

Runo: dan

Shun: runo

Runo: shun

Dan: burro

Runo y Shun: ¿?

Dan: que? En sherk es gracioso

Runo y Shun: ¬¬

Alice: ¿Qué hacen chicos?

Shun: ¡hola Alice!

Alice: hola shun

Runo: marucho nos invito a su casa a comer y a ver su nuevo cuarto-cine ¿quieren ir?

Dan y Shun: ¡SI!


	2. un dia normal en casa de marucho

Un día normal(en casa de marucho)

En estos capítulos no pondré a los bakugan porque se fueron a

"playa bakugan el lugar de descanso ideal de los bakugan con suite de lujo especialmente echa para sus amados bakugan jacuzzi, piscina, vista al mar (artificial por supuesto) y todos los gastos de alimentos pagados también de masaje y de hospital por si se les ocurre echarse como buenos roqueros por la ventana disfrútenla" XD

Pero si aparecerán mirra y ace me encanta esta pareja baron se quedo en vestroya y haber cuando le pago el viaje para acá jejejeje

Un día normal(en casa de marucho)

Llegaron los peleadores a la casa de marucho donde se encontraron con Julie y con ace y mira que habían llegado antes y le tuvieron que pedir prestado para pagar el taxi (XD) iban caminando por casa de marucho para llegar al cuarto-cine donde verían la película de drama acción y amor llamada "drama acción y amor" (XD) mientras platicaban

Marucho: tengo listo todo un día de acciones recreativas primero veremos la película luego jugaremos jenga extremo después estudiaremos para los exámenes por que ya son pronto y después veremos un programa educativo en Discovery Kid y después….

Dan: marucho, primero, jugar jenga no es divertido

Marucho: por eso jugaremos jenga extremo

Dan: da igual, segundo los exámenes son en un mes

Marucho: en serio ya tan pronto y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Dan: y por ultimo Discovery Kid es para niños

Marucho: ¿y?

Shun: amigo necesitas salir más

Marucho: de acuerdo pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Shun:(poniéndose unas gafas de nerd a pero no deja de verse sexi XD) pues debido a las proporciones de la casa multiplicado por el numero de individuos contados individualmente y en proporción a el estado de aburrimiento nos da como resultado….

Dan: ahora en cristiano

Shun:(se quita las gafas) que veremos la película d ahí vamos a remar al lago privado de marucho y a competir con motos de agua

Todos: SI¡

Marucho:(suspiro) pues bien vamos entonces

Dieron vueltas y vueltas y luego de darse cuenta de que estaban perdidos decidieron seguir las indicaciones (XD) y por fin llegaron al cuarto cine donde estaban como guardias de seguridad Billy y Klaus con gafas y con caras de malos de asesinos de moopets y roba dulces a bebes jejeje

Billy: boletos

Julie: Billy ¿Qué haces aquí?

Billy: juego a ser guardia de seguridad con Klaus boleto

Marucho: pero ¿Cómo entraron? No recuerdo haberlos invitado

Billy: ¿sabes cuantas ventanas tienes siempre abiertas? Nuestro único problema fue decidir por cual de todas entrar

Marucho:(con la típica gotita en la cabeza) ¿y por que no entraron por la puerta?

Klaus: lo intentamos pero sonó tu alarma de seguridad y soltaron a tus rodwailler sigo creyendo que fue por no tocar primero y abrir al aventón

Billy: no, tocar es de tontos

Todos con la gotita en la cabeza

Marucho: bueno pasemos a ver ya la película

Billy: boleto

Marucho: pero yo no pido boleto

Billy: yo si boleto

Marucho: pero no tenemos

Billy: entonces no podrán ver la película

Dan: pero el cine es de marucho es como si fuera tu jefe debes dejarlo pasar

Billy: no me da las suficientes prestaciones

Marucho: no te doy prestaciones

Billy: exacto

Todos: ¬¬

Dan: reúnanse

Todos hacen una bolita alrededor de dan menos Billy y klaus que seguían jugando

Dan: tengo un plan pero es tan complicado que requiere de la total concentración de todos ¿están listos para algo tan grande?

Todos: si

Dan: muy bien esto es lo que haremos….

Todos se le acercan a Billy y a klaus que estaban jugando manitas calientes

Dan: ¿Qué hacen?

Billy: jugando

Dan: a que bien porque ¡SHUN AHORA¡

Shun empuja a Billy y a klaus y todos entran corriendo, ya una vez adentro todos están aventando palomitas y chiflando hasta que aparece la película y todos se callan Alice y Shun estaban sentados juntos al igual que dan y runo mira y ace y Julie y marucho Shun intenta hacer la típica del bostezo y pasar el brazo pero a Alice se le cae algo y se agacha por lo que a Shun se le va el brazo y para cuando Alice se levanta Shun tiene los brazos cruzados y esta ligeramente sonrojado por otra parte runo esta tratando de acercarse a dan pero este esta con lagrimas en los ojos por la parte de amor en la película mientras ace y mira están comiendo palomitas y por accidente se tocan las manos se miran un momento y luego voltean la mirada sonrojados mientras Julie solo esta aburridísima deseando estar con Billy y marucho esta triste por que ya no pudo ver Barney (XD)

Weno eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió por el momento jejeje mi próximo capi se llamara "citas" no se lo pierdan


	3. citas parte 1

Citas 1 parte

Acabo la pelicula y despues de varios intentos fallidos todos salieron desepcionados excepto dan el cual estaba emocionadisimo por la parte de romance en la pelicula asi mientras iban caminando al lago privado de marucho iban platicando de la pelicula

Dan:(con estrellitas en los ojos)aaaa el protagonista es tan guapo (suspiro)

Shun:dan tu no "bateas para el otro lado"?

Dan:batear?pero si yo no juego beisbol, yo juego bakugan

Alice:no dan que si,a ti no te gusta el arroz "con popote"

Dan:que?no creo que el arroz se pueda comer con popote n_n

Billy:que si a ti se te resbala el jabon

Dan:que?pero yo me baño con zacate

Runo(harta)QUE SI ERES GUEY digo GAY!

Dan:QUE!yo no soy gay...o si?shun como se si soy gay?

Shun:como quieres que yo lo sepa?

Billy:algo te sabe eee shun

Shun:te voy a partir en dos

Billy:era broma era broma yo me encargo de tu problema dan conmigo descubriras si eres gay...o no(salen truenos y la cancionsita tan tan taaan)

Marucho:O.O

Shun:...y...para que eran los truenos...y...la musica

Billy:efectos dramaticos bueno vamonos dan

Se van

Marucho:ya que dan y billy no iran con nosotros propongo un refrigerio antes de remar

Todos:vamos

En la super cocina de marucho todos estaban preparandose algo excepto

Shun que estaba recargado en la pared y cerca de el estaba alice preparandose un sandwich en eso klaus se le acerca

Klaus:oye alice puedo hablar contigo

Shun estaba atento escuchando lo que le iba a decir

Alice:ee si claro que pasa?

En otra parte

Billy:ahora lo mas dificil de todo mmmm no se si puedas lograr esto pero dan yo tengo fe en ti y en tu heterosexualidad se que no me defrauradas

Dan:no te preocupes dare lo mejor de mi

Billy:muy bien ahora la preguntade la que depende todo dan tu quieres besarme?

Dan:eee no no eres mi tipo

Billy:bien fiu la parte dificil ya paso ahora la parte facil ya que sabemos que no eres gay ahora habra que demostrarselo al mundo

Dan:y como haremos eso?

Billy:aaa muy facil no te preocupes por eso

Dan:fiu que suerte...AAAA O.O se me ro pio la uña dios mio por que me haces esto?

Billy:bueno...puede que sea mas dificil de lo crei

En casa de marucho

Klaus:alice..tu ee tegustariatenerunacitaconmigo(a velocidad luz)

Alice:lo siento no te entendi

Klaus:te pregunté sí tú ...

Julie prende la licuadora y no se escucha lo que le dice klaus

Alice:que?

Klaus:que si tu...

A ace se le caen los platos y de nuevo no se le entendio ni monjas

Alice:que?

Klaus:que si..

Vuelven a prender la licuadora

Alice:?

Klaus:que..

Cortan lechuga

Klaus:tu..

Marucho ronca

Klaus:TU...

De nuevo se caen platos

Klaus:ARRGG QUE SI QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO¡

Silencio absoluto

Klaus:a por supuesto ahora si se callan

Alice:quieres que salga contigo?

Klaus:si y que dices?

Alice:aa si claro

Shun la mira con tristeza y voltea a ver a klaus,con odio este lo nota y sonrie provocando mas ira shun

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Se escucha la cancion de rockie eye of tiger y sale dan dando puñetazos al aire se acerda billy y le masajea los hombros dan alza las manos hacia atras y le pega a billy que cae k.O.

Estan en el gimnasio y dan le esta dando al costal mientras billy le dice palabras de aliento por fin le da un buen golpe al costal se voltea a celebrar y el costal vuelve a el y lo tira xb

Dan:oye billy como hacer ejercicio demuestra que soy un macho

Billy:no esto era para poder usar mi cancion de rockie

Dan:aaaaa y... Ahora que hacemos?

Billy:bueno la primera leccion para ser un macho es que cualquier macho se aprovecha de otros que son unos idiotas

Llega un chico

Chico:billy dame tu dinero

Billy:bra..brandon si si cla..ro toma toma aqui esta

Brandon:ja idiota (lo empuja y se va)

Dan:mmmmmmm(viendo a billy)

Billy:que? El es un amigo muy querido

Dan:si tu lo dices

Bueno vamos al parque ver de quien te aprovechas

En casa de marucho todos estaban preparandose para el lago privado de marucho a remar shun va con alice

Shun:alice no vayas con klaus

Alice:porque?

Shun:porque... Mmmmm tiene piojos

Alice:se baña a diario con su shampo especial

Shun:aun peor

Alice:shun..

Shun:bueno porque... No me da buena espina

Alice:shun el es nuestro amigo ademas es muy caballeroso y hace mucho que no voy a una cita

Toma un remo dispuesta a irse y cerca de ella estaban ace y marucho

Shun:alice espera

Alice se voltea y le da a ace con el remo y marucho por ser enano no recibe el golpe

Alice:que pasa shun?

Shun:yo...yo te...

Alice:?

Shun:yo...nada diviertete en tu cita

Alice:(un poco decepcionada)aaa gracias shun

Ace se levanta aun algo inconciente con ayuda de marucho pero alice se voltea y le vuelve a dar mientras va hacia a los botes dejando atras a un triste shun un inconciente ace y un alterado marucho

Alice:"que le pasara a shun"mmmmmm

En otra parte

Billy:muy bien ahora ve y golpea a ese chico

Dan:no billy no quiero hacerlo

Billy:dan si quieres ser un macho no puedes mostrar piedad mira te enseñare como se hace

Billy:oye niño dame tu dinero

Niño:por favor dejame en paz

Billy:que me des tu dinero!

Se escuchan muchos golpes y patadas

Y de pronto aparece billy todo moretoneado y golpeado y con la camisa destrozada

Dan:te queria decir que ese chico va a la clase de karate de shun

Billy:si eso me sirve ahora

Dan:bueno que te parece si elejimos a otro

Billy:ok quitale el dinero a... Ese(señalando a un niño con lentes devil y sentado solo en una silla)

Dan:ok oye niño me das tu dinero porfavor?

Niño:no tengo

Dan:a ok nos vemos luego

Billy:mmmmm

Dan:que?

Billy:eres un fracaso mira, oye tu dame tu dinero!

Niño:no me lastimes

Billy:asi(le hace calzon chino)

El niño sale corriendo y llorando

Billy: y asi es como se hace

Dan ve algo atras de billy se asusta y sale corriendo

Billy:que?

Se voltea y ve a el mismo que momentos antes le habia dado una paliza enojado al lado del niño al que le hizo calzon chino

Niño:ya te acuse con mi hermano

El mas grande se truena los dedos y sonrie

Billy:(temblando)mami

Mientras tanto en casa de marucho todos habian terminado de remar y se habian ido a casa y mientras klaus iba caminando cerca del parque se le atraviesa shun y se pone enfrente de klaus a poca distancia los dos se miran mientras se truenan los dedos y sale la tipica musica del oeste sale una bola de papel que rueda sale otra y despues sale billy echo bola dentro de un bote de basura todo golpeado y con calzon chino impresionante hasta la cabeza los dos se le quedaron viendo pero volvieron a verse con odio

Shun:con que invitaste a alice a cenar

Klaus:si algun problema tal vez...celos

Shun:solo soy un buen amigo que quiere saber que quieres con alice

Klaus:una amistad, tal vez algo mas

Shun:no te acerques a ella

Klaus:porque?

Shun:porque...tiene piojos

Klaus:en serio?

Shun:solo no te le acerques o ya veras

Klaus:no veo ahora?mmmm(cierra los ojos) O DIOS MIO ESTOY CIEGO¡Nooooo!

Shun:?

Klaus:(abre los ojos)puedo ver!puedo ver!es un milagro si sabe a limon

Shun:?

Klaus:a bueno en que estaba asi adios shun nos vemos

Shun:a veces creo que soy el unico normal aqui(se pone su capa se cubre la cara y lanza una bomba de humo cuando el humo se va y ya no esta y ya ven que eso se ve todos los dias en el metro)

En el hospital

Dan:bueno creo que ahora ya no me podras enseñar a ser un macho mmmm que pena bueno adios

Billy:no, continuare con mis sabias enseñanzas pequeño saltamontes

Dan:mierda

Billy:que?

Dan:que esta muy bien

Billy:ante todo lo mas necesario para que no te tiren de gay es tener novia o tan siquiera una cita asi que tendras que invitar a alguien a salir

Dan:pero yo no conozco a muchas chicas

Billy:a cuantas conoces?

Dan:a las que salen en la serie yyyyy y ya

Billy:tu si que eres popular bueno a trabajar con lo que tenemos bueno a quien invitaras

Dan:no lo se a alice?

Billy:no a ella la va invitar klaus

Dan:a julie?

Billy:no a ella no!

Dan:pero ella seguro aceptara

Billy:que no!

Dan:bueno entonces a runo

Billy:bien

Dan:pero no se si aceptea veces siento que no le caigo bien y me pone muy triste porque yo la quiero bastante

Billy:es por eso que te consideran gay bueno vamos

Dan:pero que debo de decirle?

Billy:hasla sentir especial hasla sentir mas ay no me pase bueno dile algo bonito sobre no se su cara su cabello sus dientes de lo que sea y despues invitala ya veras que aceptara

Dan:muy bien aqui voy

Entra al restaurante se ajusta la chaqueta se da el salibazo en el cabello se echa spray para la boca sabor llervabuena que no sirve para nada pero bueno como dan saca dinero de los arboles asi quien no,gasta en estupideses

Dan:(en pose galan)hola nena

Runo:eee hola dan

Dan:hoy estas mas...aaaaa...Masss

Billy:(asomandose por la puerta y susurrandole)mas hermosa, mas tierna, mas limpia

Dan:mas limpia

Billy:no esa no contaba

Dan:mas linda

Billy:fiu

Runo:gracias supongo

Dan:si no tienes nada mas que hacer me preguntaba si quieres ir al cine conmigo mañana

Runo:mañana pues si claro dan

Dan:ok tu pagas adios(sale corriendo)

Runo:espera que! No yo no...ya se fue

Afuera

Billy:que romantico

Dan:que! yo no tengo dinero o tu me vas a pagar por esto

Billy:no, bueno ahora te tienes que praparar para tu cita

Dan:y que debo hacer?

Billy:no se

Dan:QUE!

Billy:nunca he tenido una cita...o novia

Dan:jamas as invitado a una chica a salir?

Billy:si pero las cnicas tienen muchos problemas a una me dijo que no podia porque se habia muerto su abuelita otra porque se le murio su tio y a otra se le murio su perro y a otra le dolia la cabeza y otra estaba en sus dias es extraño que ese dia hayan muerto tantos pero ni modo supongo que era un buen dia para morir

Dan:pobre

Billy:que?

Dan:nada que tendre que ir con shun

Y asi quien sabe como llego rapidisimo a la casa de shun donde lo recibio su abuelo y lo llevo hasta la habitacion de shun luego de media hora caminando para encontrar la mugre habitacion en fin llego y la habitacion estaba en oscuridad y al fondo en un pequeño rincon estaba shun tratando de suicidarse con una galleta de animalitos

Shun:snif snif

Dan:shun que tienes?

Shun:hoy paso...snif algo horrible(continua cortandose las venas con la galleta)yo...yo

Dan:que sucede?

Shun:snif...yo..!ESTOY GORDO! Buuuuaaa!

Dan:mmmm no tu no estas gordo eres la persona mas musculosa que conozco

Shun:en serio?uf que alivio(lanza la galleta y rompe el vidrio se escucha el quejido de un gato y la luz vuelve a entrar al cuarto)

Abuelo:SHUNNN¡

Shun:fue dan!

Dan:que!no yo no

Shun:no intentes mentir dan bueno a que venias ?

Dan:yo te queria preguntar algo

Shun:que ocurre?

Dan:bueno tu has tenido muchas citas y yo tengo una cita y queria que me dieras un consejo

Shun:tienes una cita? Que bien y con quien?

Dan:con...runo

Shun:(toma su telefono y marca)JA GANE LA APUESTA¡

Dan:quien era?

Shun:(cuelga)nadie importante gracias amigo me acabas de hacer ganar 50 pesos

Dan:bueno me vas a ayudar a no?

Shun:por supuesto amigo pero...necesito tu ayuda en algo


	4. citas parte 2

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews me ayudan a mucho a continuar este extraño pero divertido fic y si tienen alguna duda o queja yo tratare de responderlas en el siguiente fic gracias por leer espero que les entretenga

Citas parte 2

Shun: por supuesto amigo pero…necesito tu ayuda en algo muajajaja

Dan: 0.0 en que me acabo de meter

Shun: no te preocupes nada que tu no puedas hacer necesito que arruines algo y tu eres experto en arruinar todo

Dan: me alegra que alguien por fin reconozca mis habilidades… ¡oye!

Shun: tienes que aceptarlo y superarlo necesito que me ayudes a arruinar la cita de Alice y de Klaus

Dan: ¿Por qué?

Shun: porque… Klaus tiene piojos

Dan: en serio

Shun: no pero quieres que te ayude con tu cita con runo entonces ayúdame

Dan: esta bien pero como voy a estar en mi cita con runo y ayudarte con la de ellos

Shun: ¿donde va a ser tu cita?

Dan: en el cine ¿Por qué?

Shun: la de ellos también solo hay que ver que película van a ver y tu te metes ala misma y yo me sentare atrás de ti para que runo no se de cuenta

Dan: bueno en cuestión a mi cita ¿Qué hago? ¿Tú has tenido citas?

Shun: por supuesto hasta tengo mi propio club de fans por cierto mi contrato me obliga a decir que bakugan no le pertenece a la escritora ni los personajes solo le pertenece la estupidez dada a cada personaje individualmente así que cualquier queja fue ella mátenla coman frutas y verduras tomen agua aliméntense sanamente

Dan: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¿y si no quiero?

Shun: pues no y ya

Dan: bueno que hago

Shun: comencemos con lo primero

En otra parte

Ace estaba sentado en una banca del parque viendo como jugaban unos niños con un gran perro a lanzarle el disco hasta que el disco le pego en la cara y callo de jeta para rematar

Ace: TT porque los buenos siempre sufren

Mira: ace ¿te caíste?

Ace: no solo que las hormigas me hablaban y me acosté para oírlas mejor (sarcasmo por si no lo notaron)

Mira: no tienes por que ser sarcástico ace

Ace: lo siento ese golpe en la cabeza me dejo irritado

Se levanta y tenía la frente rojísima con la marca del disco en medio

Mira: o.o

Ace: ¬¬

Mira: o.o

Ace: ¬¬

Mira: … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ace: TT

Mira: jajaja perdona ace pero tienes la marca de un disco en la frente y no pude evitarlo

Ace: TT

Mira: bueno ven vamos a tratar de que se te valla el color rojo de la frente aunque creo que te saldrá un chichón jajajaja

Ace: TT mi vello rostro

Mira: ya deja de quejarte vamos

Se van hasta una manguera en medio del parque mira la sostiene y abre la llave estando de espaldas a ace le llega un mensaje y pone en una mano la manguera que le apuntaba peligrosamente a ace

Mira: me llego mensaje que será

Ace: mira…

Mira: espera un momento ace déjame leer el mensaje

Ace: pero

Mira: veamos…

Ace al verse ignorado deja de hablar pero ve como un gran bulto recorre la manguera que seguía apuntándole se asusta y esta a punto de decirle a mira del peligro pero al abrirla boca el agua sale y le llena el hocico XD no puede hablar mientras una lucha vida o muerte comienza con la manguera el trata de llegar a la manguera pero el agua es muy potente y no lo logra así que trata de retroceder pero el agua le da en los pantalones cosa que puede ser malinterpretada ósea que pueden pensar que se hizo XD el se empapa también la camisa para que no se vea tan mal su situación mientras trata inútilmente de llamar la atención de la muchacha que sigue leyendo el mensaje de su celular

Mira: es de si me quiero meter en una trivia aunque no lo se….

Ace sigue luchando contra el potente chorro de la manguera pero esta perdiendo

Mira: pues podría ganarme una computadora pero siempre son preguntas imposibles de responder….

Ace ahora esta de rodillas tragando agua ya que no puede proteger su boca

Mira: dice que el mensaje me saldría gratis pero no se si desperdiciar mi tiempo

Ace esta tirado en el suelo derrotado empapado y triste

Mira: debería o no mmmmm bueno no tengo nada que perder

Manda el mensaje mientras ace pierde las esperanzas de llamar su atención o salvarse así que pierde contra el incesante chorro del agua

Mira: ace te sabes la capital de new vestroya

Ace: x_x

Mira: ace?

Mira se voltea y por lo tanto la manguera deja de mojarlo y mira ve a ace tirado empapado y semi inconsciente

Mira: (dejando la manguera en el suelo) ace que te paso

Ace: agua era tanta agua TT

Mira: o pobre ace de seguro vinieron unos sujetos y te empaparon que crueles

Lo levanta y lo abraza a modo de consuelo dejando su cabeza en su cintura

Ace se sonroja ligeramente y la abraza mas fuerte aprovechando la oportunidad

Ace: (fingiendo estar afligido) fue horrible ellos llegaron y me mojaron y yo tan bueno no les hice nada por no querer lastimarlos oooo los jóvenes de hoy son tan crueles TT

Mira: (abrazándolo mas fuerte) o mi pobre ace no te preocupes aquí estoy para cuidarte

En otra parte

Shun marchando como general y frente a el dan firme y atento

Shun: lo primero que habrá que revisar será tu aspecto personal después tus gestos conquistadores y al final si hay suerte ni siquiera estarás viendo la película

Dan: ¿Por qué? Si no veo la película que voy a hacer

Shun: lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento por mientras no daré explicaciones de la abejita y la miel por mientras no tengo tiempo pero habrá que concentrarnos en arruinar la cita de Alice y Klaus al mismo tiempo que convertimos la tuya en un éxito

Dan: uf suena a mucho trabajo

Shun: y con lo feo que estas será mas trabajo así que empecemos ya

Dan con rayas negras encima se va y se pega contra la pared

Dan: estoy feo TT

Shun: o podemos empezar el próximo capitulo como quieras yo no juzgo a nadie mira a ese sujeto como se le ocurre vestirse así y ya oíste el rumor de la vecina se dice que….

Podrá shun dejar de juzgar a dan y a el resto del mundo conseguiré por fin acabar con este mugroso capitulo conseguirá dan quererse a pesar de estar feo no lo se pero ya hasta aquí le dejo dejen reviews con sus opiniones sugerencias amenazas o lo que quieran bueno gracias por leer XD y espero que les aya gustado


	5. citas parte 3

He vuelto así que recen por que esta vez no sea tan mala como la anterior XD ya había pasado un tiempo sin actualizar pero no me llegaba ninguna idea a la cabeza así que perdón por la tardanza

Sin mas que decir aquí esta la tercera (y espero que ultima) parte de citas

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic _

Citas parte 3

Dan y shun estaban en la casa de este una vez dan dejo de estrellarse contra la pared decidieron empezar con las lecciones

Shun: muy bien empecemos… mmmmmmm ¿con que comenzaremos? ¡Ya se! Con algo que siempre funciona los ojos coquetos

Dan: ¿siempre funcionan?

Shun: al menos a las chicas si

Dan: suena convincente

Shun: muy bien has lo que yo

Shun empieza a pestañear como niña y a sonreír mientras junta sus manos y se le acerca a dan, este espantado retrocede y se pregunta si no será gay su amigo

Shun: tu turno

Dan se quedo un momento pensativo, milagro el pensando, en fin comenzó a imitar a shun, o lo intento porque medio cerraba un ojo y trataba de poner una media sonrisa y parecía que tenia un tic nervioso que nada le ayudo con su sonrisa de homicida que estaba poniendo y para acabarla parecía que tenia una basurita en el ojo esto lejos de ser coqueto, daba miedo

Shun: dan, por favor nunca vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida

Dan: pero si tu…

Shun: nunca

Dan: entonces que hago

Shun: mmmmmmm mejor pasamos a otra cosa, muy bien ahora practicaremos "la pose"

Dan: ¿"la pose"?

Shun: si, "la pose"

Dan: ¿y como es "la pose"?

Shun: "la pose" es así

Shun se recarga contra la pared con un brazo pone una media sonrisa y mueve la cabeza, y esa es "la pose" XD

Dan hace lo mismo pero se recarga sobre una mesa con un jarrón la mesa al no resistir su peso se cae y se quiebra

Abuelo: ¡SHUNNNNNN!

Shun: FUE DAN, Y AHORA SI ES CIERTO

Dan: oye

Shun: ahora si fuiste tu, pero ya que hemos descubierto que no solo eres un inútil para coquetear sino que también eres peligroso así que no estoy seguro de que enseñarte…

Dan: mejor deberíamos de dejarlo no creo poder hacer esto…

Shun: ¡no! No permitiré que te rindas

Sale musiquita de inspiración de esa cuando alguien dice el discurso motivacional

Dan: ¿de donde sale esa música?

Shun: ¡no podemos rendirnos ni retroceder yo como ninja que soy te di mi palabra de que haría de esta la mejor cita de tu vida y lo lograre así sea lo ultimo que haga!

Dan: tranquilo shun no es para tan…

Shun: ¡no me rendiré daré hasta el ultimo esfuerzo y sacare hasta el ultimo aliento de mi masculino y ejercitado pecho con tal de cumplir mi palabra y hacer feliz a mi amigo incluso aunque allá roto el jarrón de mi bisabuela que ya era considerado tesoro nacional!

Dan: o.o ese jarrón era de tu bisabuela…

Shun: ¡si y si mi abuelo lo encuentra seguro que me deshereda y me castiga!

Dan: xo lo siento

Shun: bueno como sea empecemos

Dan: ¿Por qué si ya terminaste de hablar no se la quitado la música?

Shun: aaa eso, mi abuelo esta viendo "el gladiador" y como esta algo sordo le subió de mas a la parte que mas le gusta para oír el discurso

Abuelo: TE EQUIVOCAS SHUN, ERA PARA NO OIRTE A TI DECIRLE BURRADAS A DAN

Shun: ¡¿COMO QUE BURRADAS! ERA MI DISCURSO MOTIVACIONAL PARA DAN

Abuelo: PUES APESTA

Shun: HABLANDO DE APESTAR YA BAÑATE ABUELO

Abuelo: SOY UN NINJA NO NECESITO BAÑARME YO E HESTADO SEMANAS EN LA INTERPERIE SIN NECESIDAD DE BAÑARME

Shun: PERO YA NO ESTAS EN LA INTERPERIE Y ESTAS APESTANDO TODA LA CASA

Abuelo: ¡¿Y! ESTA QUE YO SEPA ES MI CASA, Y SI NO TE GUSTA TE PUEDES IR A LA CASA DE CUALQUIERA DE TUS AMIGOS QUE DE TODAS FORMAS APESTAN IGUAL

Shun: PUES BIEN ME VOY VAMONOS DAN, Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS DAN NO APESTA IGUAL

Dan: gracias shun

Shun: APESTA PEOR

Dan: ¿¡que!

Shun: vámonos a tu casa y ahí te preparo para la cita

Dan: pero dijiste que apesto ¿Por qué debería de dejarte ir a mi casa?

Shun: porque rompiste mi jarrón

Dan: vámonos

Ya en la casa de dan shun le siguió tratando de enseñar a dan a ser coqueto para que su cita sea excelente, por supuesto todo salió mal

Shun: nada funciona, con suerte Runo no le hablara a la policía

Dan: ¿entonces que hago?

Shun: tendremos que improvisar en el cine por mientras mejor veamos que hacer para arruinar la cita de Alice y Klaus

Dan: eso es fácil, solo tengo que estar ahí y todo se arruinara

Shun: te creo

Dan: entonces te veo mañana en el cine

Shun: no, me quedare aquí a dormir

Dan: ¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué?

Shun: jarrón de mi bisabuela

Dan: tu cuarto esta al fondo ¬¬

Shun: gracias n_n

Por fin el esperado momento de la cita son las 8 enfrente del cine y shun esta disfrazado de chico normal y como en la serie nunca nadie cambia de ropa no lo reconocerán ni aunque se pare enfrente, total llega dan con su ropa de new vestroya y con un chico atrás de el

Shun: dan ¿Quién es ese chico?

Dan: AAAAAA ¿Quién eres tu?

Shun: soy yo shun

Dan: claro que no, mi amigo shun siempre lleva ropa extraña y trae una patética colita de caballo como si fuera una niña

Shun: EY, YO QUE TE DIGO DE TUS TORPES LENTES QUE PARECE QUE SE TE PERDIO LA PLAYA

Dan: es verdad tu eres shun nadie hace la voz tan graciosa que te cargas cuando se enoja, dios no castiga dos veces a nadie

Shun: óyeme que te crees que me encanta oír como cantabas en la regadera "no soy una señora"

Dan: ¡prometiste que no lo dirías!

Shun: ¬¬ como sea ¿Quién es este chico?

Dan: aaa el es mi nuevo amigo

Shun: ¿y porque esta atado?

Dan: para que no huya n_n

Chico: por favor llama a mi mama

Shun: O.O oye dan ya te he dicho que no hagas esto porque nos van a demandar

Dan: pero el es mi amigo

Shun: no dan van a decir que somos secuestradores

Dan: bueno, sostenlo que ya casi llega runo

Dan le da la cuerda a shun y en el chico se ve la esperanza de que lo desaten y lo dejen libre, pobre iluso

Shun: ¿Cómo se supone que te llamas?

Chico: mi nombre es bisiesto

Shun: O.O

Chico: pero mis amigos me llaman Bis

Shun: muy bien bis perdón por el secuestro de dan

Bis: si claro pero ¿me desatas?

Shun: aaa si en seguida

Shun trata de desatarlo pero el nudo marinero doble reforzado de dan es demasiado para el

Shun: no puedo, y justo hoy deje mi cuchillo ninja en mi casa lo siento no hay tiempo ay viene runo

Shun se esconde entre la gente que por supuesto ni se inmutan al ver al pobre bis amarrado jalado por shun, ya ven que en una serie los padres y los ciudadanos pueden estar enfrente de la acción pero nunca se preocupan

Entre tanto dan esta de espaldas preguntándose donde esta su nuevo amigo y shun así que no ve a runo acercándose hasta que esta le toca el hombro y dan se voltea a verla

Runo: hola dan lamento la tardanza

Dan se quedo de piedra al ver a su amiga, runo traía un vestido amarillo sencillo que le llegaba donde le llega su minifalda ósea muy arriba este tenia un cinturón en medio blanco que remarcaba su cintura y un pequeño chaleco también blanco y el cabello suelto

Dan: aaa aaa aaa

Runo: ¿dan? ¿Por qué tienes una cara de idiota aun mas de la que tenias en la serie?

Dan: aaa… es decir, runo que sorpresa

Runo: tú me citaste

Dan: o cierto bueno que linda estas

Runo: gracias me costo mucho escogerlo porque bla, bla, bla

Dan ya no la escuchaba porque estaba todo embobado hasta que vio entrar al cine a Alice y a Klaus y comenzar a ver las películas que se exhibían esa noche

Runo: ¿dan estas escuchando?

Dan: eee si, si claro y que película vemos

Runo: pues no se la que tu quieras

Dan: muy bien voy a ver que películas van a estar espérame aquí

Runo: pero… ya se fue

Dan va ver la cartelera y de pronto es jalado por shun

Dan: aaa aaa me secuestran

Shun: soy yo dan te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a desatar a bis

Dan: lo siento no puedo ya llegaron Alice y Klaus

Shun: ya están aquí pues ve a ver que película eligieron

Dan: hazlo tu yo no puedo me descubrirán

Shun: yo tampoco no puedo ser tan obvio

Dan: necesitamos a alguien que ellos no conozcan y que pase de incognito

Dan y shun piensan por un rato hasta que bis estornudo y los dos lo voltean a ver mientras ponen sonrisas perversas en sus rostros

Bis: no me vean así yo no puedo estoy atado

Dan: detalles sin importancia

Shun: si nadie nunca se da cuenta de nada

Bis: ¿y yo que gano?

Shun: que te desatemos

Bis: hecho

Shun le suelta un poco de cuerda, no se puede arriesgar a que huya y bis se asoma a donde están Alice y Klaus ya comprando los boletos

Bis: están comprando boletos para barnia: el tigre, la hechicera, y el ropero

Shun: muy bien dan entra a ver esa película

Dan: pero….

Shun: ¿Qué pasa?

Dan: … me dan miedo loa castores

Shun: ¡¿Qué! ¡Como te pueden dar miedo unos castores!

Dan: yo me entiendo

Shun: pues no me importa porque vas a entrar a ver esa película

Dan: pero que vas a hacer con bis

Shun: no lo puedo desamarrar así que va a tener que entrar a verla con nosotros yo entro en un rato

Dan: bien

Dan se va con runo a decirle que compre los boletos para barnia como es ella la que va a pagar y se sientan atrás de Alice y Klaus que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban atrás

La película comienza y con ella los problemas que harán los chicos y bis

Dejen reviews con consejos para saber que es lo que pasara en el cine y como ya me harto el titulo citas el próximo capitulo se llamara en el cine

Contestando reviews

Arisu-bakugan: si dan arruina todo y Klaus no se si tenga piojos eso se vera después

Ammiy Rosse: aquí esta la continuación y no se porque te desagrada shun pero bueno como dan era el único que se prestaba para ser idiota lo tuve que idiotizar

C.N.B. WWWE FAN LOCA: pues no se preguntémosle oye Klaus tienes piojos

Klaus: (rascándose la nuca) no como crees yo soy un caballero

Alice uchiha kasami: ya lo puse XD

: jajajaja pobre dan shun es cruel me alegra que este fic te haga reir y espero que este capitulo también

3656: no entiendo tu reviews si me lo pudieras explicar en otro reviews

Bueno eso es todo dejen sugerencias amenazas o lo que quieran espero actualizar pronto nos leemos


	6. en el cine

Por fin actualizo perdón por la tardanza pero no había podido ponerme frente una computadora a escribir a gusto espero no haber tardado tanto

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación de citas ahora llamado:

**En el cine**

Shun y bis (aun atado) entran al cine shun ve a Alice y Klaus sentados en las filas de en medio y a runo y dan unas filas mas atrás

Shun: muy bien bis, como ninja que soy debo entrar sigiloso y silencioso, no llamar su atención de modo que nunca sepan que estoy viendo la misma película y…

Bis: ¡YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos voltean a ver quien fue el idiota que grito pero shun rápidamente arrastro a bis hasta los asientos a esconderse

Shun: ¡porque hiciste eso!

Bis: lo siento, la costumbre pudo más que yo

Shun: ¬¬ bueno, creo que al menos no nos vieron

Shun se asoma a ver como va dan

Dan: ¿a que hora pondrán la película?

Runo: no tardaran mucho pero ¿Por qué de pronto me invitas al cine dan?

Dan: bueno…porque…eeeeeeeee lo que pasa es que…yooo…..ammmm…mira ya va a empezar

La sala se pone oscura para comenzar a ver la película y en eso alguien empieza a chiflar, shun voltea y ve que es bis

Shun: bis, cállate

Bis: perdón

Shun: ¬¬

Shun mira hacia Alice y Klaus y nota que Klaus esta empezando a bostezar

Shun: ese idiota piojoso la va a abrazar, debo hacer algo

Shun voltea a ver a bis que esta comiendo palomitas (como esta atado tiene que usar la cara y meterla a las palomitas) y se le ocurre una idea, toma un puñado de palomitas y les empieza a aventar, Alice y Klaus voltean y shun se agacha solo quedando bis como culpable

Klaus: ¡oye, como te atreves a aventarme palomitas YO SOY UN CABALLERO!

Alice: no creo que el nos haya aventado palomitas, tiene las manos atadas

Klaus: (como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo) ooo cierto

Se sientan de nuevo y bis vuelve a comer como cerdo XD

Shun: fiu estuvo cerca

Mientras tanto con dan

Dan esta viendo la película pero se aterra cuando salen los castores así que voltea a ver a runo, esta al sentirse observada voltea a ver a dan y cuando ve que la esta mirando se pone nerviosa

Runo: da-dan ¿Qué haces?

Dan como no sabe que hacer se pone a hacer lo único que se le vino a la mente…los ojos coquetos

Runo: 0.0 dan, por favor nunca vuelvas a hacer eso

Dan: (triste) lo siento, y si ya se, soy un inútil

Runo: (tratando de consolarlo) no eres inútil solo eres…..bueno, si eres inútil, pero todos te queremos así como eres

Dan: snif, gracias runo

Runo: para que están los amigos

Dan: que bonita es la amistad

Runo: dan… tú y yo ¿Qué tenemos?

Dan: no se tu pero yo tengo mi colección de stars wars, mis tarjetas de bakugan, mi única boleta donde saque 7, mis bóxers de play boy, mi osito para dormir, mi tabique-celular, a drago que sigue en playa bakugan, mi….

Runo: no dan, me refiero a nosotros ¿Qué somos?

Dan: … ¿hombre?

Runo: (hartándose) me refiero a nuestra relación

Dan: …. ¿5?

Runo: (mas harta) me refiero a nosotros

Dan: ….. ¿Tal vez?

Runo: (mas harta aun) a ti ya mi

Dan: … ¿bakugan?

Runo: (hartísima) ¡nosotros!

Dan: … ¿barney?

Runo: ¿¡SABES QUE? ¡OLVIDALO!

Runo se vuelve a sentar y dan se queda confundido de porque se enojo

Shun de lejos se da un zape en la cara

Shun: no puedo creer que sea tan idiota

Bis: me secuestro y la obligo a pagar las entradas en un intento de ser romántico ¿no puedes creer que sea tan idiota?

Shun: buen punto ¬¬

Dan seguía confundido por runo pero ve como Klaus trata de acercarse a Alice con intención de besarla, dan se va por lo único que tiene, el refresco

Dan les derrama refresco y de inmediato Klaus se levanta y ve a dan y a runo

Klaus: ¿dan?

Runo: ¿klaus?

Alice: ¿runo?

Runo: ¿Alice?

Dan: burro

Runo: oye, eso ya lo habías hecho

Dan: si pero me encanta sherk n_n

Klaus: ¬¬ ¿Qué hace aquí?

Dan: …..aquí hace frio

Klaus: me refiero a ti idiota

Bis: (llegando de pronto) ¿me hablaban?

Klaus: no, al otro idiota

Shun: lo siento pero bis se me escapo

Alice: ¿shun, eres tu?

Shun: o.o ¿como me descubriste en mi disfraz súper ingenioso?

Alice: por tu voz

Shun: demonios o.ó

Alice: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shun: bueno yooo…

Bis: por lo que entendí trata de arruinar tu cita

Shun: oye, traidor

Alice: ¿que tu que?

Shun: Alice yo…

Alice: shun como pudiste

Alice se sale corriendo y shun va tras ella

Klaus: Alice voy por ti

Empieza la mejor parte de la película

Klaus: bueno, mejor te llamo después

Se sienta, por mientras Alice salió de los cines y shun se fue tras ella

Shun: ¡Alice, espera!

Alice se voltea y va hacia shun que se queda quieto

Shun: Alice, lo siento pero tengo una buena mentir…digo una buena excusa lo que pasa es…

Alice: (abrazándolo) gracias shun

Shun: (sonrojado) ¿Qué?

Alice: e tenido una de mis peores noches, no sabes lo bien que me siento de que terminara, no hubiera aguantado por mucho mas tiempo

Shun: ¿Qué?

Alice: deja te explico

Flash back

_Alice estaba entrando en el cine y fue recibida por un sonriente klaus, en cuanto entro klaus le sostuvo la mano para besarla, aun con la mano comienza a molestarle la nariz y esta a punto de estornudar, Alice ve con horror como su cara esta enfrente de su mano y el esta a punto de estornudar pero klaus se calma y entonces Alice suspira aliviada_

_Klaus: AAAAACHHHHHUUUUUU_

_Alice solo mira con asco su mano llena de moco y se retuerce de rabia _

_Klaus: Alice lo siento_

_Alice: (con un tic en el ojo) esta bien klaus, fue un accidente_

_Se van a elegir la película y luego de que klaus ELIGIERA LE PELICULA se fueron adentro de los cines y se sentaron _

_Paso un rato y klaus bostezo levantando los brazos, a Alice le llega un olor que le indica que a klaus rexona ya lo abandono, agradece a los cielos cuando klaus se levanta a ver quien les aventó palomitas, en un rato sueno un celular_

_Turururuu turururu turururuuuuu_

_Klaus: bueno, aquí klaus…..súper papi hola…no como crees…..si estoy en el cine…..no, me traje mi traje chafanel…. si súper papi….no claro que no…..bromeas…..jajajajajaja…._

_Todos: shhhhhhhhhh_

_Klaus: CALLENSE, BOLE DE ESCANDOLOS, NO ME DEJAN OÍR A MI SUPER PAPI_

_Alice solo quiere que se la trague la tierra_

_Klaus gasto un montón de dinero en dulces que de todas formas no iba a poder comer por su dieta, Alice trata de agarrar uno pero klaus lo aparta y pone todos los dulces del otro lado para que Alice no los agarre_

_Klaus se dirige a Alice para tratar de besarla y Alice ve entre sus dientes el frijolazo, klaus le habla y Alice le llega su aliento, había comido unos taquitos con mucha cebolla, Alice solo lo aparta mientras intenta tomar aire_

_Alice esta viendo la película y trata de agarrar palomita pero klaus las agarra y se echa el puñadote a la boca que ni siquiera le cabe en el hocico entonces voltea a ver a Alice que aun tenía la mano estirada y el como es un caballero rápidamente (y con la boca llena) dice_

_Klaus: ¿quiedes?_

_Al hablar varios pedazos de palomitas botan de su boca y Alice ve en cámara lenta como se dirigen peligrosamente a ella _

_El impacto fue inminente, su cara fue la mas afectada, Alice se quito pedazos de su mejilla y klaus se le va acercando pues para el es el momento indicado para besarla, siente refresco y klaus se levanta, ella también lo hace y ve a runo y a dan sentados atrás_

Fin flash back

Shun: 0.0 que horrible

Alice: y lo fue

Shun: bueno, lamento lo del refresco

Alice: descuida, de la que me salvaste

Shun: para que son los amigos

Shun y Alice se sonríen y se van acercando mas y mas, Alice siente el aliento de shun y se alegra al ver que el si se echo una menta

Se siguen acercando hasta que…

Bis: ey, shun, necesito que me desates

Shun: oye, acabas de interrumpirnos cuando estabas a punto de…

Alice: shun, como pudiste atarlo (lo desata con muchísima facilidad)

Shun: yo no lo ate fue…

Bis: ¡me ataron y me llevaban arrastrando a todos lados era horrible!

Shun: ¿Qué? Eso no es…

Alice: o pobre…. ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

Bis: bisiesto….llámame bis

Alice: o pobre bis

Shun solo vio con ira a bis, su nuevo rival

Fin del capitulo

Dejen reviews con consejos, opiniones o lo que quieran espero que les haya gustado este capi gracias por leer

Y además quiero agradecerles a arisu-bakugan, White-tsubasa, reyzick, y a por seguir este fic desde el primer capitulo, además yo planeaba que fuera un one-shot pero por ustedes decidí continuarlo y ahora ya llevo 6 capítulos, es genial

Contestando reviews:

Arisu-bakugan: gracias por seguir este fic desde el inicio y me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado

Dankuso: como dijo runo así te queremos XD

Reyzick: gracias por seguir este fic desde el inicio y si, dan es un inútil XD

Lexden-kazami96: que bueno que te levanto el animo y te comprendo todos tenemos días de mi***** espero que este capi te guste también

C.N.B WWE Fan loca: gracias por tus consejos, me fueron de mucha ayuda y espero que este capi te haya gustado

Gracias por leer nos leemos


	7. parodia de una pastorela

Este es un capítulo especial y no tiene nada que ver con la historia del fic solo se me ocurrió de pronto y perdón por no haberlo puesto antes de la navidad pero compréndanme no tuve tiempo por todo lo de las fiestas así que espero que se hayan pasado bien y que disfruten de este capitulo

En este capítulo voy a parodiar una pastorela y como es una parodia voy a cambiar la forma de ser de los personajes que comúnmente salen en una pastorela y no lo hago con intención de ofender solo con la intención de entretener así que los que se puedan ofender les recomiendo que no lo lean no se preocupen esto no afecta a la historia original en ningún sentido

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic _

La parodia de una pastorela

Como es navidad los peleadores se toman un receso del fic y para no desentonar con la época se fueron a ver una pastorela

Entraron al teatro y estaba casi vacío y mugriento se podía apreciar a un par de borrachos en las butacas y la mayoría de las personas que iban entrando para ver la pastorelas huían con el vendedor de boletos y regresaban enojados al oír las palabras "boletos no reembolsables" e iban a sentarse a una butaca cualquiera con la esperanza de tan siquiera desquitarse abucheando a los actores

Dan: ¿esto es lo mejor que pudimos pagar?

Shun: hubiéramos ido a una obra mejor pero se te ocurrió gastártelo todo en comida

Dan: tenía hambre y lo único que compre fue una mendiga hamburguesa del "wacdonalds"

Alice: ¿son tan caras?

Dan: y además fandita no nos paga bien

Yo: no les pago

Dan: a eso me refiero

Shun: ya cállate y siéntate

Dan: TT TT

Así Shun bien galanazo saco a patadas a un borracho para ofrecerle el asiento a Alice y para que no se sentara en algo tan mugriento puso su chaqueta y la ayudo a sentarse, runo esperando que dan hiciera lo mismo se puso enfrente de el con las manos en la cintura pero dan lo único que hizo fue pasarse de largo y sentarse y como único gesto amable le hizo una indicación para que se sentara al lado de el

Runo: bueno es mejor que nada

Y sentados entre borrachos y vagos comienza la función

Suena la voz del narrador

Narrador: cuenta la historia que en tiempos de erodes (¿así se escribirá?) en la ciudad de belén se le apareció el ángel a María y le dijo que iba a dar a luz al que sería el salvador

Aparece en escena la que protagoniza a María sentada en una silla cualquiera visiblemente aburrida y limándose las uñas entonces sale al escenario un actor vestido de ángel y se pone al lado de María sin que esta se de cuenta

Ángel: (aburrido) ¡oh! María dios te a bendecido y de ti a de nacer el redentor

María se espanta y se cae de la silla

María: ¡me secuestran! LADROOOON

Ángel: no temas María por que el señor ha decidido iluminarte con su gracia

María: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ángel: soy un ángel

María: ¿y cómo entraste?

Ángel: la luz divina del señor me lanzo en un haz de luz y…. no la verdad es que dejaste la ventana abierta

María: aaa ¿y cómo te llamas?

Ángel: ángel

María: guuuuaaaauuu que nombre tan original ¬¬ (sarcasmo)

Ángel: bueno y a ti que, María no es el nombre más original del mundo

María: bueno ya cállate ¿Qué quieres?

Ángel: avisarte que el señor te ha visto y al ver que eres una persona bondadosa y amable (si sobre todo) ha decidido que de tu sangre a de nacer el que salve al mundo

María: ¿superman?

Ángel: el niño dios, Jesús

María: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡¿QUE? Eso significa que yo….

Ángel: si, estas embarazada

María: (pálida) ¿pero cómo paso?

Ángel: pues mira cuando una abejita quiere a otra abejita y las dos se aman mucho deciden entregarse su miel y entonces…

María: si se cómo paso, pero no sé qué voy a hacer, tengo que ir este fin de semana a belén a renovar mi credencial del IFE porque cuando me mude aquí se me olvido

Ángel: ahí es donde darás a luz a tu niño

María: ¿¡qué? Pero me acabas de avisar que estoy embarazada y quieres que dé a luz este fin de semana

Ángel: en realidad ya tienes 9 meses, ¿o creías que esa panza era por colitis?

María: era una posibilidad

Ángel: ¬¬ pues no, ya estas a punto de dar a luz y ese niño nacerá en belén

María: ¿Por qué en belén?

Ángel: que se yo, no escribí el libreto solo actuó porque perdí una apuesta

María: pues supongo que tendré que ir con mi prima Isabel para pedirle que me preste la casa que tiene en belén

Ángel: bueno, yo me largo

Narrador: y María va a ver a su prima Isabel que vive en dios sabe dónde, a pedirle prestada su casa de verano en belén

María: estoy segura que mi prima es narco, con tantas casas

Isabel: prima, que extraño que me visites ¿Quién quieres que duerma con los peces?

María: no nada de eso, necesito que me prestes tu casa en belén

Isabel: por fin decidiste separarte del inútil de tu marido

María: no, y ahora menos, estoy embarazada

Isabel: desde hace 6 meses que te lo estoy diciendo, todo el mundo lo noto menos tu

María: bueno perdóname cualquiera comente un error

Isabel: y el tuyo fue casarte

María: ¬¬ ¿me vas a prestar la casa o no?

Isabel: debo secuestrar a un par de personas pero creo que aún me quedan un par de casas de seguridad vacías así que está bien, pero me limpias el reguero cuando te vayas

María: gracias Isabel que dios te lo page con muchos hijos y un marido miserable

Isabel: como el tuyo

María: bueno ya cállate que tú también estas embarazada y tampoco es colitis

Isabel: XD

María: ¬¬

Narrador: María con su esposo José partieron a belén mientras en esta pequeña ciudad unos pastores en el monte cuidaban sus rebaños

Juan: ¡oh! Que hermosas estrellas (viendo al techo del escenario con un dibujo de unas estrellas)

Pedro: ¿Cuáles estrellas? Con tanta contaminación no veo ni ma…

Juan: mama, pedro me está contradiciendo con sus ideas ecologistas de "Greenpeace"

Chana: ya estense quietos los dos, ya están grandecitos para pelearse como niños de cinco años ¡ah! si se hubieran casado con las mujeres que tenía para ustedes no tendría que estarlos aguantando

Juan: la mía era ciega

Pedro: y la mía tenía una enfermedad terminal

Chana: y es lo mejor que podrán conseguir

Bis: o se pueden declarar gay y conseguirse un hombre

Shun: un momento que hace bis ahí

Dan: su papa era el dueño del teatro y como no tenían personal lo puso de pastor

Alice: que poco amor a su hijo

Dan: es suicidio social

Runo: será un niño sin amor

Bis: bueno ya se callan y me dejan seguir con la obra

Todos: n_n

Bis: ejem, pero juan tiene razón esta noche no es como las otras, es espacial

Pedro: se dice especial, ignorante

Bis: tú te callas mocoso raro

Pedro: ¬¬

Bis: bueno yo creo que lo que las profecías dicen está a punto de cumplirse

Pedro: (aburrido) ¿Qué dicen las profecías?

Bis: ¿y cómo quieres que yo sepa?

Juan: pues tú lo dijiste

Bis: a ver pásenme un libreto para que estos mocosos raros se callen

Juan y pedro: ¬¬

Bis: a ver (hojeando el libreto) bla bla bla, aquí esta dice lo...S…pro…fe…ta...S…di…cen…que

Chana: (arrebatándole el libreto) a ver presta eso "los profetas dicen que nacerá 70 semanas después de haber reconstruido belén y que curiosamente es esta semana además de que nacerá muy cerca y que la estrella nos indicara el camino" es todo

Juan: que maravilla

Pedro: que tontería

Bis: que difícil, belén suena bien lejos

Todos: ¬¬

Bis: ¿Qué?

Pedro: a ver bis ¿Dónde estás?

Bis: en el monte

Juan: y ¿Dónde está ese monte?

Bis: en la tierra

Chana: y en qué parte especifica de la tierra

Bis: en el meridiano 17 a 18 kilómetros al sur y…

Pedro: ¡estás en belén idiota!

Bis: que muchacho tan grosero, con razón no tienes esposa

Pedro: (levantándose) ahora si me lo hecho

Juan: no, su padre es el dueño del teatro si lo matas nos corren

Pedro se sienta con expresión frustrada y siguen hablando de lo bonita que es la noche espacial, pedro esta que se lo lleva la que lo trajo

Narrador: mientras tanto en el infierno el diablo planea un maquiavélico plan para que los pastores no vayan con el niño Jesús lo cual es totalmente inútil porque de todas formas importa muy poco quien este para que nazca pero por supuesto al diablo se le hace más fácil molestar a unos pastores que la vida ya los ha golpeado lo suficiente, que evitar que nazca Jesús lo cual sería mucho más efectivo

Diablo: ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ

Dan: está dormido

Shun: despiértalo

Dan: (le lanza palomitas) ¡ey! Despierta

Diablo: ZZZ

Shun: (le lanza un chocolate) despierta

Diablo: 5 minutos más ZZZ

Alice: (le lanza una silla) despierta

Diablo: (se mueve y esquiva el trancazo y continua dormido)

Runo: (va al escenario) ¡DESPIERTA!

Diablo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Runo: (satisfecha se baja del escenario)

Diablo: (comienza a tratar de tranquilizarse) casi me da un paro (voltea a ver a runo) aunque (pone una cara que intenta ser sexi) si sales conmigo puede que si me de el paro

Dan: ¡sucio, pervertido!

Diablo: que mal pensado, el corazón se me va a detener de lo linda que es

Dan: (celoso) ya cállate y actúa

Persona sentada atrás de el: esta obra se pone buena

Diablo: bueno ahora comenzare a planear mi maquiavélico plan para molestar pastores porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer y no hare algo útil ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello

Diabla: ¿y qué hacemos?

Diablo: fingiremos que también vamos a belén para que nos den un aventón y les pondremos tantos obstáculos que se hartaran y volverán

Diabla: ¿y si no nos quieren dar el aventón?

Diablo: pues seduces al que más idiota parezca y lo convences de que nos dé el aventón

Diabla: suena como un buen plan

Diablo: MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Diabla: ni pienses que me reiré así

Diablo: ¬¬

Narrador: volvamos con nuestros pastores, los cuales emprenderán un viaje para encontrar el lugar donde nacerá el hijo de dios

Juan: jefa, ¿Por qué nos vamos?

Chana: para buscar al niño dios

Pedro: y ¿porque no esperamos a que aparezca la estrella que indican las profecías?

Bis: porque hacer eso sería medianamente cuerdo y nos podemos permitir eso, además yo creo que si podemos adelantarnos a la estrella

Pedro: tú crees que Cristóbal colon fue el que toco la campana de aquella iglesia para empezar la revolución y que sus hijas fueron la pinta, la niña y la santa marina

Bis: oye chana ¿y si dejamos a tu hijo a la mitad de la nada?

Chana: ya lo he hecho y siempre regresa

Bis: diablos (chascando los dedos)

Aparece en escena el diablo y la diabla, disfrazados para ser muy discretos (se pusieron un sombrero) y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa perversa a runo se dirigen a los pastores

Diablo: me hablaban

Bis: dije diablo no pen…

Diabla: pensábamos que tal vez podíamos acompañarlos

Chana: no

Diablo: pero…

Chana: no

Diabla: ni aunque…

Chana: no ¬¬

Diablo: (susurrándole) oye diabla es tiempo del plan "b"

Diabla: (sacando un mazo) muy bien

Diablo: no, no ese plan "b" el otro plan "b"

Diabla: (saca una pistola) ¿este?

Diablo: no

Diabla: (saca un hacha) ¿y ahora?

Diablo: no ¬¬

Diabla: (saca una foto de su suegra) ¿Qué tal está? (que rencor les tengo a las suegras XD)

Diablo: ¡solo seduce al que más idiota se vea!

Diabla: ok no te alteres ya voy

Se le queda viendo a pedro el cual ve con ojos de odio a bis y se le acerca subiéndose un poco más el vestido (que de por si le queda corto) y se le acerca con aire seductor

Diabla: oye en serio no me vas a dejar ir contigo

Pedro: me viste cara de idiota ¬¬

Diabla: si n_n

Pedro: no, el idiota es bis (señalando al ya mencionado que se estaba picando el ombligo con una vara)

Diabla: ah gracias

Se va con bis a seducirlo

Pedro: (se queda pensando) ¿cómo es que no vio que bis era el idiota si eso se ve a quilómetros? Nadie en este mundo podría no ver que su idiotez tiene luz propia, ¡a menos que!...

Pedro: (ve acusadoramente al diablo) ¡es el diablo! (claro, no lo dedujo porque tienen cola o cuernos o una cara aterradora si no por no notar que bis es idiota)

Bis: he decidido que irán con nosotros

Diablo: ¡sí!

Pedro: ¡no! Es el diablo y viene a arruinar nuestro viaje

El diablo suda frio

Chana: hay mijo no digas ridiculeces

El diablo y la diabla vuelven a respirar

Juan: si, parecen buenas personas n_n

Los voltean a ver y ellos solo se quedan quietos, pasaron los minutos hasta que alguien del público estornudo y recordaron que debían terminar con esa obra

Bis: pues sigamos con nuestro viaje

Narrador: así nuestros pastores junto con el diablo se emprendieron en el viaje que fue el inicio de sus aventuras llenas de acción, de amor, de tragedia y de esperanza… no la verdad fue muy aburrido el viaje pero por mientras regresemos con María y con José que llegaban a la casa de Isabel

Aparece María montada en un burro esquelético a punto de caerse que a duras penas podía soportar su propio peso

María: soy la reina del cielo y la madre del salvador, ¿¡y esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

José: si la reina del cielo no se lo hubiera gastado todo en cremas para quitar las arrugas hubiera conseguido algo mejor

María: ser madre no es fácil, ¿Cómo le transmitiré sabiduría a mi hijo con arrugas y patas de gallo?

José: bueno ya no tiene importancia, ya llegamos ¿tienes la llave?

María: te la di a ti

José: no, no me la diste

María: claro que si

José: no

María: si (sacando la llave) yo te di una llave igual a esta

José: ¬¬

María: seguro ya la perdiste

José: María la tienes en la man…

María: (fingiendo estar afligida) no, te dejo una mínima responsabilidad y así con esto me sales (bajando del burro) dejándola botada por ahí por cualquier calle o en una coladera

José: María la tienes en…

María: ¡no! Ya no quiero oír más excusas con todo el dolor de mi pecho lanzaré esto al rio (agarrando la llave) y dejare todo atrás para seguir con mi camino

Lanza la llave al público (el supuesto rio) y termina siendo tragada por un vago (¿?)

Pedro se queda atónito viendo la llave ser tragada

María: ahora tendremos que pedir hospedaje en algún hotel de lujo por tu descuido

Narrador: Pedro se tuvo que tragar la ira y se fue a pedir hospedaje en cualquier casa pero los pueblerinos al reconocer a la hermana de una narco no les permitieron entrar y ya cansados de intentar se fueron a un establo y ahí nació Jesús

Se ve a María acostada boca arriba y con las rodillas flexionadas pujando y con la cara roja, sigue pujando con todas sus fuerzas y sube la cabeza hasta poder tocar con ella sus rodillas

María: 5 (para quien no le quedó claro, estaba haciendo abdominales XD)

Suenan los chillidos de un niño

José: María, él bebe está llorando

María: (levantándose) ya voy (carga al niño) ya no llores mi niño sé que tu como el salvador del mundo necesitas de una cuna exageradamente cara y cosas de muy buena calidad pero mañana mismo… pongo a tu papa a trabajar para conseguirlas

José: ¬¬

Narrador: bueno regresemos con los pastores que llegando al pueblito donde están María y José se detienen a comer

Pedro: estos gorrones (refiriéndose a los diablos) no consigo que se vayan, pero debo impedir que nos arruinen el viaje

Se va hasta donde están comiendo y come sin quitarles el ojo de encima

Pedro: y ¿de dónde son?

Diabla: de muy lejos

Pedro: ah no me digan ¿Qué tan lejos?

Diablo: tan lejos que tú conocerás ese lugar cuando te mueras

Pedro: y ¿Cómo se llaman?

Diablo: pues…eh… yo me llamo Gilberto mata lozano

Diabla: si, y yo soy….eh…. armando casa rojas

Juan: ¿Qué no es nombre de hombre?

Diabla: oh si cierto…entonces Amanda casa rojas

Pedro: ah no me digas y yo me llamo Aquiles cacho y este es mi hermano lucio cacho

Chana: pedro, no seas grosero con ellos

Juan: si, que no ves que son tan simpáticos

Bis: perdónenlo es un niño rarito

Diablo: si, lo notamos

Diabla: déjenlo una semana con nosotros y verán como mejora su conducta

Pedro: ¬¬

Chana: no es mala idea

Juan: pero necesitamos que alguien cuide el rebaño en nuestra noche de borrachera

Todos menos juan: ahhh lastima

Chana: bueno sigamos

Diablo: (susurrando) diabla ¿te aseguraste de poncharle las llantas?

Diabla: si (sacando su hacha) está hecho

Todos se van al auto y resulta que está perfectamente

Diabla: ¿entonces que fue lo que destruí?

Se ve atrás de ellos el restaurante hecho pedazos

Diabla: tal vez solo lo imagine

En un golpe de suerte para los diablos una parte del restaurante se cae y amenaza con destruir el auto, se cae todo rodeando el auto y sin hacerle una rasguño

Chana: uff, pensé que le daría al auto

Se cae una mínima piedrita dentro del auto y este explota frente a sus ojos sin dejar huella

Publico: guuuuaaauuu que buenos efectos especiales

Chana: ¿eso era parte del guion?

Todos se encojen de hombros y como si no hubiera pasado nada siguen su peregrinaje, se paran frente a una calle y estiran el pulgar pidiendo un raí, siendo que no se ven autos a la distancia

Pedro: debo encontrar una forma de llevarlos por el camino correcto

Ángel: pues lo mejor será engañarlos porque a ti no te van a escuchar

Pedro: a pesar de que eres un perfecto desconocido te hare caso ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ángel: bueno, primero María esta por allá (señalando el dibujo de una casa a unos pocos metros) ingéniatelas tu solo

Desaparece dios sabe cómo y deja a pedro pensando

Pedro: una forma de llevarlos hasta allá ¿Qué es lo que más les interesa?

Se queda pensando un momento para después con un brillo singular en el rostro gritar

Pedro: ¡POR ALLA ESTA EL BAR Y ES NOCHE DE BEBIDAS GRATIS!

Y como siguiendo a la estrella se van corriendo y se empujan para entrar a la casita, al llegar se encuentran la sorpresa de que no es un bar sino que esta María sentada junto a José con Jesús en brazos

Chana: ¿y el bar?

María: oh, son peregrinos que vinieron de muy lejos para ver a mi hijo, el salvador del mundo

Todos se alegran

Chana: ¡llegamos!

Juan: ¡lo logramos!

Pedro: ¡lo logre!

Los diablos se fueron a buscar el bar con la esperanza de que estaba muy cerca y de que no era mentira

Entonces llegan a la choza tres hombres viejos conocidos como los reyes magos

María: oh ¿vinieron a alabar a mi hijo?

Melchor: pues no, oímos que aquí era noche de bebidas gratis pero ya ni modo

Así se acercan los gueyes, digo los reyes magos al bebe y le dejan las cosas

Melchor: yo te traigo oro, porque se ve que no tienen para mantenerte

Gaspar: yo traigo vino, porque como lo veo tus parientes son alcohólicos

Baltazar: y yo traigo alfalfa, denle de comer a ese pobre burrito que se está muriendo de hambre

Narrador: y así entre campesinos un burrito y hombres sabios descansa Jesús, el hijo de dios

Todos los actores se quedan estáticos esperando la intervención divina o que bajaran el telón, lo que llegara primero

Dan: ¿y? ya termino ¿no?

Runo: pues ya vámonos

Se voltean dándose cuenta que son los únicos que están aún ahí y los actores se niegan a moverse hasta que se baje el telón y el padre de bis demostrando el poco amor que le tiene a su hijo, apaga las luces, quedando los actores en la oscuridad sin moverse hasta que dios se apiade de su alma…

Si lo sé no salió tan bien pero hice lo mejor que pude y si tampoco salió a tiempo pero pues ya ni modo XD espero que les haya gustado y que se pasen un buen año nuevo y los que lo lean después de año nuevo que se la pasen bien en cualquier fecha XD dejen reviews con opiniones, sugerencias amenazas o con lo que quieran nos leemos y espero que se lo hayan disfrutado bye


	8. la mejor receta para el desastre

Aquí está el capítulo número 8, perdonen la demora, no se me venía nada a la mente, muchas gracias a sakimi Tama por su idea, gracias a ella me pude inspirar y continuarla

Dan: ¿y si me vas a dar de comer? n_n

Fandita: ya te comiste lo suficiente para invernar ¬¬

Dan: entonces… ¿me prestas tu cama? n_n

Fandita: te presto mi piso y estoy siendo generosa ¬¬

Dan: TT TT

Estaba pensando en incluir personajes de la parodia de la pastorela, pero ustedes son los que deciden, dejen reviews diciendo si quieren personajes de la pastorela y cuales quieren, pablo, el diablo o el que más les haya gustado, pero bis ya es un personaje más de esta historia

Bueno aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste, y en este fic voy a responder los reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores, el 6 y el 7

_Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hay infracción a los derechos de autor _

**La mejor receta para el desastre… ¡Solo en el guque ale!**

Shun solo vio con ira a bis, su nuevo rival

Alice: (abrazándolo) o pobre bis

Bis: se aprovechan de mi inocencia

Shun: y de tu torpeza

Alice: ¡shun!, no es correcto decir esa clase de verdades a la cara

Bis:… ¿Qué?

Alice: (fingiendo) o... Ya es tarde, debo irme, adiós bis, adiós shun (dirigiéndole una mirada severa)

Shun solo la ve alejarse, de pronto da la vuelta y el ve esperanzado como camina hacia el

Alice: mi casa es para el otro lado

Ahora si se va lejos, tropieza, se levanta y se arregla el vestido, tose un poco para disimular y se va, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba

Shun: bis… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Bis: no lo sé, es bonita, y fue lo primero que pensé

Shun: si… en toda la noche, y además no puedes fijarte en ella

Bis: ¿Por qué?

Shun: porque me gusta

Bis: (confundido) ¿en serio?

Shun: ¡claro que sí!, ¿Por qué otra razón arruinaría su cita con Klaus?

Bis: ¡creí que era porque tenía piojos!

Shun: ¬¬… no, y ahora lo arruinaste todo

Bis: no te preocupes, ya llegara la oportunidad

Shun: (esperanzado) ¿en serio? *.*

Bis: no

Se va corriendo y riéndose de shun, señalándolo con el dedo y chocando contra la pared, se repone y vuelve a reírse y a señalarlo y choca contra un poste, se vuelve a reponer y aun con sangre en la nariz se sigue riendo pero se ahoga con la sangre y comienza a toser, se calma y se va como si nada, hasta que voltea y se vuelve a reír, lo atropella un chico en bici y shun trata de enfocarlo mejor a ver si está bien, bis se levanta y le roba la bici al chico, se voltea (aun en la bici) y se vuelve a reír de él, hasta que se estampa contra un coche, pegando en el parabrisas de plena cara, se repone y el chico al que le robo la bici lo alcanza y lo saca a golpes, finalmente se va por un taxi y cuando iba a unas cuadras saca la cabeza y se vuelve a reír

Dan: creo que ese es más idiota que yo

Shun ¡dan!, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

Dan: como en el tercer golpe

Shun: ¿y runo?

Dan: luego de que te fuiste por Alice ella trato de seguirlos, pero no llego muy lejos y la alcance y la fui a dejar a su casa, como tenia frio le puse mi chaqueta y luego me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, creo que el frio le hiso daño por que se sonrojo, me fui de ahí, fui por unos tacos me fui a mi casa, me bañe porque es fin de mes y me vestí, no tenía sueño y salí un rato vi a bis chocar y quise ver su dolor

Shun: (viendo su reloj) ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que salí del cine?

Dan: una hora

Shun: o.o… eres rápido

Dan: lo se

Shun: pero más importante que eso… ¡fuiste romántico!, llevas toda la noche arruinándolo y por fin fuiste romántico… ¡y yo no lo vi!, ¡mierda!

Dan: ¿fui romántico?

Shun: o.o, apestas cuando lo intentas, pero cuando no lo romántico te sale natural, eso es injusto (haciendo un puchero)

Dan: ¿puedo dormir hoy en tu casa?

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Dan: jarrón roto

Shun: el que lo rompió fuiste tú ¬¬

Dan: ooo, cierto, como sea déjame dormir en tu casa

Shun: ya que

Ambos se fueron sin notar que a lo lejos (atrás de ellos) había alguien vigilando

Al otro día

Dan y shun están de camino al restaurante de runo ya que no había nadie que preparara de desayunar y en su único intento explotaron la cocina

Shun: que suerte que esa cocina la iban a destruir de todas formas, le ahorraste una fortuna a mi abuelo

Dan: si quieres que algo se destruya solo háblame

Llegaron al restaurante y notaron gente alrededor, shun uso una bomba de gas para dormir para poder pasar a ver qué ocurría

Runo: ¡shun! ¿Qué te he dicho de dormir a mis futuros clientes?

Shun: que no lo haga porque te quito dinero

Runo: exacto

Shun: como sea, ¿Qué es esto?

Runo: ¡es la inauguración del restaurant!

Dan: pero ustedes están inaugurados desde hace años

Runo: pero tuvimos que cambiarle el nombre al restaurant por problemas legales, y ya que le cambiamos el nombre quisimos decir que lo estábamos inaugurando, nadie lo va a notar

Shun: ¡cómo no lo van a notar!, están abiertos desde hace años, nadie es tan idiota como para no…

Dan: guau, ¡van a abrir un restaurant!, ya hacía falta uno por aquí

Runo lo mira con burla

Shun: ¬¬ bueno, él es dan, no cuenta, pero no creo que algún otro idiota no note que…

Bis: ooo, ¡genial!, un restaurante nuevo, hace falta, por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?

Shun: bis… soy yo, shun. Me viste ayer en la noche

Bis: no, no te recuerdo

Shun: ¬¬#, pero no creo que alguien además de estos dos idiotas no vayan a notar…

Chicos de atrás (que no les llego el efecto del gas): ¡guau!, un restaurante

Otros chicos: si, ya hacía falta

Shun: ¬¬ alguien INTELIGENTE notaria que… ¿van a abrir un restaurante?

Runo: (con voz de triunfo) si

Shun: genial, tengo hambre

Runo: tienes razón, nadie "inteligente" no notaria que ya había un restaurante

Terminadas las interrupciones y con todo el público despierto, se comenzó con la inauguración del restaurante

Runo: ¡bienvenidos al nuevo restaurante!... ¡El guque ale!

Dan: ¿Por qué se llama guque ale?

Runo: es francés, para darle un mejor toque al restaurante

Dan: ¿y qué significa?

Runo: en español vendría diciendo, "guac ala"

Dan: oh… ok

Todos: ooo

Runo tira de la cortina que lo tapaba revelando… el mismo restaurante, solo que con unas líneas rojas tapando el antiguo nombre y escrito abajo "guque ale"

Todos:… ¡genial! ¡Un nuevo restaurante!

Todos entraron a disfrutar de las increíbles promociones por el día de inauguración

Runo: hoy por ser día de inauguración tenemos increíbles ofertas, en la compra de un café grande y dando solo 15 pesos, se lleva un cuernito para acompañar (precio comercial del cuernito, 15 pesos) con lo cual se ahorraran nada más y nada menos que… ¡ir a la tienda de enfrente a comprarlo!, solo por el día de inauguración, pero no es todo, tenemos muchas más ofertas solo para ustedes, pero no les diremos cuales son para que no puedan hacerlas validas ¡gracias por venir a la inauguración!, les recomiendo que se apuren en hacer valida la única oferta que conocen porque por ser día de inauguración, ¡cerraremos en una hora!

Shun y dan entran a comer y a disfrutar de la espectacular oferta

Luego de una hora y de que runo les dejara quedarse en el restaurante para terminar su comida, julie llego al restaurante sin tomarse la amabilidad de tocar, empujando a marucho que se había ofrecido (obligado) a ayudar en el restaurante

Runo: marucho, vas a tener que pagar los platos que rompiste

Marucho: pero fue porque…

Runo: sin peros

Marucho: TT está bien

Runo: ahora ve a preparar galletas (le pidió amablemente)

Marucho se fue como el niño explotado que era hacia la cocina a trabajar como el niño explotado que era XD

Por mientras julie se fue a la cocina con él para poner en marcha su plan maestro

Julie: marucho, tu me ayudaras

Marucho: ¿a qué?

Julie: ayer estaba espiando… cof, quise decir, pasaba por ahí y vi como shun y Alice estaban a punto de besarse, luego vi a dan ser romántico con runo

Marucho: ¿y?

Julie: oh, pobre e inocente marucho, es obvio que ellos solos no podrán declarárseles, así que haremos varias cenas románticas para shun, Alice, dan, runo, ace y mira

Marucho: ¿Por qué ace y mira? ¿Ellos que hicieron?

Julie: nada, solo me dieron ganas de freg… de ayudarlos

Marucho: ¬¬ no sería mejor solo dejar que ellos lo resuelvan

Julie: no, eso no sería diver...digo, eso no resultaría porque ellos no podrían resolverlo

Marucho: pero como…

Julie: (sacando unos planos de arquitecto) muy bien, fíjate marucho, pondremos trampas aquí y bombas aquí y aquí tambien uno suelo falso y… no, espera, planos equivocados

Marucho: o.o de que eran esos

Julie: para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, voy a invitar a unas amigas, y Sharon se arrepentirá de ganarme jugando cochecitos

Marucho: o.o, recuérdame nunca más invitarte a mi casa

Julie: como sea, aquí están los verdaderos planos

Minutos después

Todos fueron sacados por julie, que literalmente salió de la cocina gritando bomba, luego de esto llegaron ace y mira que fueron alertados de que estaban envenenados y que la cura estaba en ese restaurante

Ace: tardamos mucho en llegar aquí, como este restaurante es nuevo

Mira: (fijándose en el letrero) a mí se me hace familiar

Runo: (nerviosa) eh, no, como crees, este restaurante es nuevo y no es el mismo restaurante con el nombre cambiado para ahorrar en gastos, jejeje

Mira: am, ok

Por fin sale julie con traje de mesera a indicarles que entraran, porque era más fácil desactivar la bomba si había más gente presente

Runo: ¿Qué no es peligroso que estemos nosotros si la bomba explota?

Julie: eh, no, porque si están ustedes se crea un efecto llamado… "bomba empática"

Dan: ¿bomba empática?

Julie: si, ocurre que la bomba ve demasiadas personas y siente pena de explotar para no matarlas

Dan: mmm, suena convincente

Julie: bien, pasen a sentarse (les dice esto señalando unas mesas arregladas por marucho para ser románticas, con un hermoso mantel blanco, sillas de madera con el colchón de color rojo, platos y cubiertos puestos, copas con una servilleta en ellas en forma de flor (no pregunten como consiguió eso), y velas al centro, que con la poca luz que entraba se veían muy bien

Shun: ¿Por qué las velas?

Julie: eh… porque… la bomba se hace más sensible a explotar con la luz del sol y por eso tape las ventanas

Dan: ¿y porque las copas?

Julie: por si quieren tomar algo en lo que estoy desactivando la bomba

Ace: ¿y porque la servilleta dentro?

Julie: por si se ensucian

Mira: y porque…

Julie: ¡Miren, galletas!

Llega marucho con un plato lleno de galletas y al ver como todos se abalanzaban contra él, corrió abandonando el plato en la mesa más cercana (que fue destrozada por todos al pelear por una galleta)

Luego de la masacre, y que marucho al filo de la amenaza se fuera a la cocina a preparar mas

Julie: bueno, siéntense para empezar a comer

Dan: ¿para qué?

Julie: para… para que a la bomba no le moleste el sonido de sus estómagos con hambre

Con todas sus dudas resueltas se sentaron como quisieron, ante esto julie volvió y los sentó por parejas (todos sabemos quién con quien)

Shun: ¿Por qué estamos sentados así?

Julie: eh… me dijo la bomba que le agradaba mas así

Runo: ¿te lo dijo… la bomba?

Julie: si

Runo: claro…

Julie por fin se va dejando a los chicos platicando

En la mesa de en medio (estaban acomodadas en fila cerca de la pared, y muy juntas por falta de espacio) estaban dan y runo, a su izquierda (la izquierda que ustedes prefieran XD) estaban Alice y shun y a su otra izquierda estaban ace y mira

Runo: no creen que julie estaba extraña

Mira: si, esas botas no combinaban con su atuendo

Runo: no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que se está comportando extraña

Alice: si, ¿desde cuándo desactiva bombas?

Shun: creo que fue a un curso o algo así

"aprenda a desactivar bombas en un fin de semana, 50% de descuento en inscripción"

Runo: no lo creo, ella no se levanta de la cama en un fin de semana ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello

Julie: ¡oye! Eso no es cierto… una vez me levante a las 11 en sábado, antes de mi hora común de levantarme

Runo: ¬¬

Julie: muy bien, chicas, vengan conmigo para ponerles sus trajes anti-bombas, por mientras ustedes pónganse los suyos (les dijo a los chicos extendiéndoles una bolsa de plástico negra, esas para la basura)

Se llevó a las chicas a la planta superior (o las arrastro a la planta superior) mientras abajo los chicos abrían la bolsa y de ella sacaban varios smokings (traje de gala, de pingüino, de mesero, de estaciona coches, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero XD)

Shun: ¿esto es un traje anti-bomba? Me siento más seguro con mi traje de ninja (básicamente, el que siempre trae puesto XD)

Dan: pues sí, pero a lo mejor si la bomba explota se te ensucia

Shun: mmm, buen punto, mejor si me lo pongo

Todos se pusieron sus smokings, y esperaron sentándose en sus mesas

Luego de un rato (una hora) llegaron las chicas enfundadas en hermosos vestidos

Shun que estaba comiendo pan duro, casi se atraganta al ver a Alice, ace por su parte se desmayó, cayendo su cara en la sopa, que por cierto estaba caliente (eso seguro duele)

Dan solo se le quedó mirando intensamente a runo, con lo cual esta se sonrojo, dan se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella con seguridad, se acercó peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara

Todos se quedaron impresionados, en especial runo

Shun: dan sí que es romántico cuando no se lo propone, el momento es perfecto

Dan: runo… ¿te cambiaste algo?

Todos se cayeron, ace que se había levantado volvió a hundir su cara en la sopa, pero como ahora si estaba bien despierto (gracias a que mira se había puesto un abrigo) la saco inmediatamente y se echó a correr por el restaurante gritando por ayuda, naturalmente nadie le hizo caso

Runo: ¿Qué?

Dan: (fijando más su mirada) estas diferente… ¡ya se!

Todos agradecieron a los cielos que por fin se daba cuenta

Dan: ¡es ese grano en la frente!

Bueno, era demasiado pedir que se diera cuenta

Runo lucho contra su instinto asesino y se fue a sentar con la vena de la frente saltada

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, cada quien en lo suyo, julie viendo todo ya que había dejado a la bomba "descansar" para que fuera más fácil desactivarla

Julie: es todo perfecto, que aburrido, pensé que harían más estupideces (suspira) bueno, al menos se la están pasando bien, esta promete ser una velada maravillosa

5 minutos después

Julie: ¿¡cómo pudo pasar esto?

En frente del restaurante que se estaba quemando, ella ligeramente despeinada y al lado estaba marucho lloriqueando al lado de ace (que por cierto estaba desmayado) dan asando un bombón en el fuego, shun llorando porque su traje se ensucio (que por cierto no fue por el incendio, si no por que no sabe comer XD) y Alice a su lado tratando de consolarlo

Julie: ¿cómo paso esto?

Marucho: lo recuerdo muy bien…

Llega el recuerdo de marucho de una tarde soleada con su novia, luego de eso la velada mágica con la luna como testigo…

Julie: ¡no eso! ¡Esto!

Marucho: ah, eso tambien lo recuerdo muy bien, como si hubiera sido ayer…

Julie: fue hace 5 minutos

Marucho: 6 si no dejas de interrumpirme

Julie: TT ok

Flash back

Julie: es todo perfecto, que aburrido, pensé que harían más estupideces (suspira) bueno, al menos se la están pasando bien, esta promete ser una velada maravillosa

Marucho sale de la cocina con la manzana de la perdición… galletas

Todos volvieron a sus instintos primitivos, al instante de salir de la cocina todos se empujaron para llegar a las galletas, shun se levantó rápidamente sin soltar la cuchara que traía en la mano, vertiendo todo el contenido en su traje, dan se empujó con él para salir de aquel estrecho espacio, runo y mira se empujaron tambien, pero esta última gracias a su extenso abrigo termino cerca de las velas, que aparte de que se cayeron incendiaron su abrigo en la parte de abajo, está en su desesperación se lo quito, ace que llevaba ventaja se desmayó inmediatamente al verla, runo se volteo a burlarse pero no vio a ace desmayado en el suelo y se tropezó con el cayendo estrepitosamente

Julie veía esto desde su esquina y marucho al ver el fuego reacciono rápidamente y salió del restaurante

Shun y dan corrieron hacia las galletas pero fueron detenido por mira que se lanzó y los tomo de los pies, bajándoles accidentalmente los pantalones dejando ver sus bóxer (de pollito y de barquitos), mira no pudo hacer menos que reírse a carcajadas y soltarlos, Alice se había adelantado y estaba a punto de llegar, pero una tabla de madera envuelta en llamas la detuvo asustándola, shun vio su oportunidad y fue hasta ella y la saco heroicamente

Dan fue hasta runo, la miro, la levanto y saco cargando a ace (XD)

Runo se le quedo viendo con una vena en su frente y mira seguía retorciéndose en el suelo de risa

Fin de flash back

Julie: ¿y yo como Salí?

Flash back

Julie salió sin más

Fin de flash back

Julie: ¬¬ no había por que ponerlo tan aburrido

Marucho: yo recuerdo solo lo que fue

Julie: muy bien… pero entonces… ¡runo y mira se quedaron adentro!

Dan pareció reaccionar con esto y se levantó lleno de valor, entro heroicamente y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas

Runo: dan nos va a rescatar

Mira: ya valió

Dan se hizo camino a través de los pedazos de madera y llego hasta ellas

Dan: ¡runo!

Runo: ¡dan!

Dan: ya se… ¡te cambiaste el peinado!

Llego a la bandeja de galletas y protegiéndola con su cuerpo salió corriendo de entre las llamas

Mira y runo: o.o

Dan salió "heroico" con las galletas y todos se le quedaron viendo mal

Dan: ¿Qué?, tengo muy en alto mis prioridades

Julie: si… se nota

Ace que se levanto fue, ahora sí, a salvar a las chicas, lo vieron entrar en el fuego y todos se quedaron viendo a la puerta "preocupados" (comiéndose las galletas de pura preocupación)

Por fin vieron entre las llamas tres figuras y se alertaron

Eran los chicos, más bien, las chicas cargando a ace, que se había desmayado de ver a mira en su vestido, y al ver esto las chicas se habían resignado a ser rescatadas y se habían rebajado a salir por su propio pie XD

Mira: aunque se haya desmayado, ace fue muy tierno en si quiera intentarlo

Runo: bueno, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta

Dan se le acerca y le ofrece una galleta con su cara más tierna

Runo: (suspira) bueno, supongo que así eres tú

Le acepta la galleta y por fin el restaurante se termina cayendo por el incendio, finalmente llegan los bomberos y le echan agua con una cubeta a los restos

Bomberos: (con orgullo) otro gran incendio detenido gracias a nosotros

Todos: ¬¬

Dan: runo, ¿no te molesta que tu restaurante se haya quemado?

Runo: no, lo pensaba quemar, tengo un seguro contra incendios que me promete reconstruírmelo totalmente

Shun: que bien, otra cosa que destruyes para bien dan

Dan: estoy orgulloso de mi mismo

Shun: bueno, para celebrar, los invito a comer a mi casa

Shun se arrepintió de ese arranque de compañerismo horas después al ver su casa echa un desastre, a dan durmiendo en su cama y a ace durmiendo en su cama de repuesto por si dan se apoderaba de su cama original, al repartidor de pizzas dormido en su sala y al resto desperdigado por su casa, por no mencionar que su refrigerador estaba vacío y que su cocina estaba lleno de comida lanzada por todas partes

Pero aun así, no se arrepentía, volvió a mirar todo y lo reconsidero, si se arrepentía

XD…

Eso es todo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y ahora llego el momento de responder reviews

Doucemelodie: muchas gracias por tu comentario y aunque no actualizo muy rápido XD, me alegra que sigas este fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

Alicelove: si, Klaus es un asco XD no odies a bis, el no eligió ser un idiota XD solo es así, en este capitulo seguro que lo odias mas XD

Arisu-bakugan: jajajaj gracias por tu comentario y si, bis es un bocon, pero así lo quieren, bueno, alguien debe de quererlo XD mas que un nuevo rival es un nuevo problema, con lo idiota que es XD

Grellicious x3: en serio gracias por tu comentario, y pues para eso escribo, para que los demás puedan divertirse un rato, espero que este capi te guste

Carla nessie: gracias por seguir esta historia capitulo tras capitulo en serio gracias a el apoyo que me dan es que sigo con este fic

Anime dark: gracias por lo de buena escritora XD me subes el ego XD y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior

Analice: jajajaja gracias por el comentario, por los dos, el del primer captulo y el del sexto , espero que este capi te guste tambien

Runo-chan84: gracias por seguirlo desde el principio, y me alegra mucho que te levante el animo, eso es para lo que escribo, y saber que funciona me alegra mucho a mi tambien XD

Sakimi tama: jajajaja en serio gracias por tu consejo, gracias a el pude hacer este capitulo y me gusto mucho tu comentario

Kira kurosaki: jajajaja si el frijolazo es clásico XD hasta me ha pasado… cof, ¿dije eso en voz alta? XD es horrible el mal aliento de kalus y tienes razón, al menos tiene a shun

Sora-san: si, lo dije y lo repito, Klaus es un asco XD al menos en mi fic si, gracias por el comentario (me encantan los comentarios que me adulan) jajajaja me gustan los comentarios en donde se ve que el fic les agrada y que les saca al menos una sonrisa

Analice (otra vez): muchas gracias primero por seguir esta historia, me das mucho apoyo y segundo, por seguir la historia incluso si tardo los siglos XD

Tina: feliz primer capi leído! Es increíble que mas personas lean esta historia, si tienes alguna idea por favor dímela, en serio necesito inspiración XD y si tienes alguna critica tambien dimela, buena o mala, estoy abierta a recibirlas y me ayuda mucho saber en que estoy fallando

AkooTsukiiyomi: ooo me costo mucho escribir tu nombre XD jajajaja si, adoro sherk n_n runo y Alice, pues de que sufren, sufren, XD pero tienen sus buenos momentos

Dis: jajaja gracias por el cumplido y es genial que esta historia te de tanta risa, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste

Hineka: pues a bis se le incluyo en la historia porque dan lo secuestro y lo convirtió en su nuevo amigo, a la fuerza, pero solo al principio así que deja de ser delito XD luego bis se metio donde no lo llamaban y termino en la historia, suele pasar XD pero al menos hace reir bastante

Carla nessie (otra vez): reitero, en serio agradezco a aquellos que sigen esta historia y tu carla eres de esas personas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el inicio de la historia

Sora-san: otra persona que apoya mucho esta historia, perdona la tardanza y no te preocupes, el shunXalice se vera mucho en esta historia XD es de mis parejas favoritas y no me negaría el gusto de escribir de ellos

Arisu-bakugan: gracias por el comentario, me chiveo XD si, actuaron muy lindo, y no no soy tan mala, aun jajaja se ve que a bis sus padres lo quieren muchísimo XD ¿te gusto el diablo? Deja un comentario si quieres que salga en el fic

MARISA: aquí esta la conti y espero que te guste

Analice (otra vez): mmmmm creo que hubiera sido mas ahorrativo de espacio responder a todos tus comentarios en uno solo XD bueno, ahorrar nunca a sido mi fuerte, espero que este capi te haya echo reírte tanto como los anteriores (aunque la frase exacta era otra) continuare este fic hasta el final, claro, si no me da artritis para ese entonces XD procurare no tardar tanto para la próxima

Sin nombre: y no, ese no es el Nick que tiene, solo que no puso nada en el nombre XD bueno, se acepta el anonimato, querido anónimo si eres nuevo en escribir bienvenido al fic y me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic

saRiiii: ¿Cuántas "i" son? XD yo puse 4 y mil disculpas si eran mas o si eran menos, pero cometo erores (muchos errores) XD bienvenida al fic y si, en el primero puse una lista de todas sus estupideces jajajaja, bueno, algunas fueron experiencias que me conto la prima de una amiga XD pero el conste era que pudiera sacarle una sonrisa a alguien y me alegra mucho que lo haya conseguido

D: claro que voy a continuar la historia, no dejaría de torturar a todos los peleadores XD

Bueno, esos son todos los comentarios, ahora veo que esta historia tienes muchos seguidores, para todos los que leen esta historia capitulo tras capitulo (año tras año XD) espero que les guste este capítulo y a los que apenas conocen esta historia espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, espero no tardar tanto como ahora y que el próximo capitulo les guste tanto como los anteriores


	9. Cuando el viaje promete dolor para Dan

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo! Lamento mucho el tiempo de espera u. u pero de todas formas espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena n_n

No los aburro más con comentarios y ¡Comencemos el capítulo!

Bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, este fic solo esta hecho con el fin de entretener.

Cuando el viaje promete dolor para dan… ¡Embárcate!

Estaban Dan, Shun y Bis sentados cómodamente en la casa de Shun, con los pies en la mesa de la sala y un montón de palomitas desperdigadas por todas partes, cada uno con un vaso de refresco en la mano.

Shun: ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Dan y Bis: ni idea.

Bis: tengo el recuerdo de estar sentado sobre un burro en la frontera estadounidense, perseguido por mi ex –esposa de Las Vegas. Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho, pero amanecí en tu chimenea con un gorro de Santa Claus.

Shun: cuando pedí un idiota de regalo de navidad, era una broma.

Dan: ¡Santa! ¡Santa te envió! ¡Es navidad!

Shun: claro que no Dan, es febrero, no estamos en navidad.

Bis: por supuesto que no idiota. ¡Es época de los reyes magos!

Shun: ¬¬

De pronto suena la puerta interrumpiendo la interesante (¿?) conversación.

Shun: te toca abrir Bis.

Bis: ¿y si es algún secuestrador?

Shun: no creo, los contrate para la próxima semana y no creo que se hayan adelantad…. Digo, es un vecindario muy seguro.

Bis: n_n ok

Va y abre la puerta, resultando que es una niña exploradora vendiendo galletas.

Niña: ¿quisiera comprar una galleta? Es para la fundación "Animales del mun…"

Bis: soy diabético (le cierra la puerta en la cara)

Vuelve a sonar el timbre, Bis vuelve a atender y cuando abre la puerta es un vendedor de enciclopedias.

Vendedor: dígame ¿ha pensado usted en el mundo de posibilidades que le podría otorgar el conocimiento?

Bis: soy analfabeta (le cierra de nueva cuenta la puerta en la cara)

En cuanto le cerró la puerta en la cara al vendedor sonó otra vez el timbre, esta vez era un montón de niños disfrazados.

Niños: ¡dulce o truco!

Bis: eso es un festejo del diablo (les cierra la puerta otra vez en la cara)

Shun y Dan ven todo esto desde la comodidad del sofá.

Dan: ¡vaya!, pensé que Bis era un inútil como yo.

Shun: si es un inútil, pero es otro tipo de inútil.

Dan: ¬¬ al menos te ayudo cuando tienes que destruir algo.

Shun: por eso eres mi inútil preferido.

Dan: n_n ¡lo sabía!

Runo: ¿Qué están platicando?

Shun: los tipos de inútiles… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Runo: no tengo idea… ¿quieren hacer algo?

Shun: o. O…. Sí, porque no.

Runo: muy bien, tú pagas.

Shun: ¬¬ ¿Por qué me explotas a mí y no a marucho?

Runo: también voy a explotar a marucho, yo creo en la equidad.

Bis: yo también, es por eso que les cierro la puerta en la cara a todos, aunque sean el abuelo de Shun.

Shun: bien echo Bis… ¡un momento! ¡Abuelo!

Bis: y a Alice también.

Shun: ¡Demonios! ¡Alice!

Bis: y a Billy.

Shun: él no me interesa, aunque me debe dinero, ¡Oh no! ¡BILLY! ¡MI DINERO!

Shun sale corriendo para buscar su dinero, y se encuentra con todo su patio lleno de gente furiosa porque les cerraron la puerta en la cara. Él trata de correr adentro pero lo sujetan y comienzan a lanzarlo de aquí para allá, todos exigiendo una disculpa y la compra del producto o bien que estaban ofreciendo mientras que los chicos desde adentro solo observan a su amigo ser zarandeado por una multitud.

Bis:…. ¿Qué decías de hacer algo, Runo?

Runo: (perdiendo el interés en lo que pasaba afuera) que habrá que hacer algo divertido, en lo que terminan la reconstrucción del restaurante. Ya entonces los pondré a trabajar.

Dan: ¿hacemos paracaidismo?

Runo: peligroso.

Bis: ¿remamos?

Runo: ya lo hicimos en un capitulo pasado.

Dan: yo no.

Runo: a nadie le interesa.

Dan: TT TT

Runo: no sé qué haremos, podríamos… ¡ya se! ¡Vámonos de viaje!

Bis: ¿promete algún dolor físico o emocional para dan?

Runo: claro n_n

Bis: entonces acepto.

Shun: (entrando con la ropa desgarrado, sin una bota y despeinado) que multitud, estoy seguro que se llevaron mi cartera.

Runo: no, solo tu dignidad, yo tengo tu cartera.

Dan: como en el metro.

Shun: ni me lo recuerdes.

Bis: ¡nos iremos de viaje Shun!

Shun: ¿A dónde?

Runo: ¡No tengo idea!

Shun: ¿puedo invitar a Alice?

Runo: invítala.

Dan: ¿a Ace y a Mira?

Runo: tráiganlos.

Dan: ¿A Klaus?

Runo: Por supuesto, ¿pero porque a él?

Dan: ¡porque es navidad! ¡Y quiero pedirle mi regalo!

Runo: Bueno, él también paga.

Bis: ¿a mi vecina?

Runo: llévala, pero ¿Por qué a tu vecina?

Bis: me cae bien.

Runo: mientras no nos demande, está bien. Todos traigan sus cosas para el viaje y a sus personas secuestradas en 1 hora para irnos.

Todos: ¡sí!

Shun saca su bomba de humo y la lanza, cuando el humo se va el sigue ahí.

Shun: que extraño, siempre funciona.

Dan: esto no es una caricatura shun (dice esto dibujando una puerta en la pared y tratando de usarla para salir, chocando naturalmente en el intento) ¡demonios! ¡En la tele siempre funciona!

Shun: ¬¬

Shun sale simplemente por la ventana en una muy complicada pirueta ninja, antes de subir el poste de luz y comenzar a caminar por los cables, de forma muy ninja. Sin embargo estornuda y cae al suelo de cara, de forma profesionalmente ninja. Pide un taxi y se sube de un salto en la parte de arriba del taxi, resbalando en una curva cerrada y partiéndose de nueva cuenta la cara, todo esto de forma increíblemente ninja. ¿Ya mencione que es un ninja?

Shun: nunca falla, y no le tuve que pagar al taxista. ;D

Toca la puerta de Alice y esta abre con la ropa de siempre.

Shun: ¿Por qué siempre traemos la ropa de siempre?

Alice: tengo dos armarios llenos con la misma ropa.

Shun: yo llevo meses sin cambiarme de ropa… EJEM, digo, tengo lleno el closet de la misma ropa.

Ante la muy sutil sugerencia de un cambio de ropa, la escena se repite.

Tocó la puerta de Alice y esta salió con ropa _**diferente**_a la que lleva siempre

Alice: n_n ¿Qué pasa Shun?

Shun: te invito a un viaje.

Alice: claro (volteándose a su casa) ¡Abuelo! ¡Me voy de viaje!

Abuelo de Alice: ¡¿Con quién?!

Alice: ¡Con Shun y los chicos!

Abuelo de Alice: ¿¡Que no dijiste que Shun te miraba raro y los demás eran idiotas?!

Alice: ¡Sí! ¡Pero son divertidos!

Abuelo de Alice: ¡Puedes conseguir algo mejor!

Alice: ¡Soy una extranjera rusa ilegal! ¡No puedo ser exigente!

Abuelo de Alice: ¡Bueno! ¡Que te diviertas!

Alice: ¡Gracias! (se voltea hacia Shun) vámonos.

Shun: O.O… ok ¿y tú maleta?

Alice: (entra a su casa y sale de inmediato con ella) aquí esta n_n

Shun: ¿Por qué tienes una maleta en la entrada?

Alice: nunca se sabe cuándo debes huir por el Departamento de Migración.

Shun: si, eso no me deja dormir por las noches n_n vámonos.

Alice: ¡sí!

Ambos llegan a la casa del moreno, donde Runo esta con un estetoscopio.

Shun: ¿Qué es un estetoscopio?

Runo: estetoscopio; instrumento de uso médico inventado para detectar de manera simple los latidos del corazón en el paciente, también usado por ladrones para detectar paredes huecas o combinaciones de cajas fuertes.

Shun: ¿y qué haces tú con eso?

Runo: O.O emmm… emmm… ¡es que escuche UN gato! n_n

Shun: ¿un gato?

Runo: si, y como siempre traigo un estetoscopio en el bolsillo (¿?) quise ver donde estaba.

Shun: ¿y donde esta?

Runo: en el árbol n_n

Shun: ¬¬ ¿y para que lo pusiste en la pared?

Runo: si sigues haciendo tantas preguntas voy a pensar que estas desconfiando de mí.

Para suerte de Runo, llegó Dan cargando dos bolsas en su hombro.

Dan: ya traigo a Ace y Mira.

Shun: O.O no me digas que los traes en la bolsa.

Dan: ó.o ¡no! No soy tan salvaje o.ó

Shun: ¿entonces que traes en la bolsa?

Dan: equipaje y a Marucho n_n

Shun: ¬¬

Desde adentro de la bolsa: ¡Sáquenme! ¡Ayuda!

Dan: (sacándolo de la bolsa) tienes una pésima seguridad, Marucho, te tengo en la bolsa desde que salimos de tu casa y nadie me dijo nada.

Marucho: TT_TT no tengo corazón para despedirlos, pero si, son pésimos.

Shun: me rento de guardia de seguridad.

Marucho: ¿en serio? ¿Por cuánto?

Shun: lo que come Dan en una semana.

Marucho: ¿¡Qué?! No puedes ser tan caro.

Shun: claro que puedo.

Marucho: no puedes.

Shun: si puedo.

Marucho: no puedes.

Shun: si puedo.

Marucho: no puedes.

Shun: si puedo.

Marucho: si puedes.

Shun: ¡claro que no puedo! ¡Es contra la ley! Ó.o

Marucho: tienes razón, mejor te contrato por lo que come Dan en un día n_n

Shun: me parece mucho mejor… espera, siento que me acabas de tomar el pelo.

Marucho: solo es tu imaginación.

Shun: seguramente sí.

Marucho: si consigues mantenerme seguro durante todo el viaje, te contratare permanentemente.

Shun: eso es fácil. Dan, no vas.

Dan: o.ó ¡eso no es justo! ¡Yo quiero ir!

Shun: entonces tu vida peligra en más de 17 maneras diferentes, Marucho.

Bis: ya llegue.

Shun: bueno, en más de 28 maneras diferentes.

Marucho: TT_TT ¿Por qué soy el único que peligra su vida?

Shun: eres presa fácil.

Dan: carne fresca.

Bis: niño secuestrable.

Runo: Carne de cañón.

Vago: (asomándose por la ventana) Cacha golpes.

Marucho: era una pregunta retórica ¬¬

Todos: …

Runo: Saco de boxeo.

Dan: Eslabón mas débil.

Shun: incapaz de defenderse.

Vago: Vaca para hamburguesa.

Marucho: O.Ó ¡ok! Ya entendí.

Runo: ¿Dónde están Ace y Mira?

Dan: llegan en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Llegan corriendo Ace y Mira.

Ace: ¿Dónde están?

Mira: ¿Quién los tiene?

Runo: ¿de qué hablan?

Dan: los engañe diciéndoles que aquí estaban los 3, 275 pokemon y que se los iba a dar.

Runo: estoy orgullosa de ti Dan n_n

Dan: gracias Runo.

Ace y Mira: ¿entonces para que nos trajeron?

Runo: para un viaje.

Ace: ¿A dónde?

Todos: …

Mira: n_n

Todos: …

Ace: … ¿no saben a dónde ir verdad?

Todos: no

Ace y Mira: x.x

Runo: no importa, todavía falta Klaus.

Dan: a él le dije que Alice venia, y que traería un espejo de tamaño completo y una cámara, no tardara en venir.

Klaus: (llega corriendo) ¡Donde esta mi espejo! ¡DIGO! ¡Mi Alice!

Dan: Era broma lo del espejo.

Klaus: ¡NOOO!

Runo: como sea, ¿quieres venir a un viaje?

Klaus: (tono de niño fresa) ósea, ¿yo?, ir a un viaje, ¿con ustedes?, ni de broma. Píntense y ahórrense.

Dan: no va así.

Klaus: pero no importa, yo soy rico.

Dan: u. u ya lo se

Runo: pues, (acercándose a él) si vas con nosotros al viaje (con tono meloso) podrás presumirnos de TODO el dinero que tienes

Klaus: …. Acepto, ¿A dónde?

Runo: eso estamos decidiendo.

Todos se quedan pensando (¿?) un rato, hasta que Dan grita triunfante

Dan: ¡Lo tengo!

Todos: ¿En serio?

Dan: si n_n ¡Ya tengo lo que quiero para navidad!

Todos: ¬¬

Klaus: A nadie le importa… ¡Ya se! ¡Podemos ir a mi isla!

Todos: ¿tienes una isla?

Klaus: por supuesto, todos tienen una.

Runo: ¿Dónde tú y tu padre guardan sus pertenencias de gran valor, escondida de la mayoría de los satélites y con alta seguridad?

Klaus: si n_n

Runo: ¿y también es donde tú y tu padre han pasado las ultimas vacaciones regodeándose en sus lujos?

Klaus: ó.o si.

Runo: ¿y su guardia de seguridad se llama pedro y vigila las 24 horas junto a otros 24 guardias sus múltiples cajas fuertes?

Klaus: o.ó, si, ¿y como sabes eso?

Runo: emmm… ¿internet?

Klaus: …. ¡eres mi admiradora por internet! ¡Lo sabia! OWO

Runo: (con cara de O.O) ehh, si, claaarooo.

Klaus: bueno, ya esta decidido, iremos a mi isla, primero iremos en su _coche de prole,_ y después llegaremos a mi aeropuerto para ir en mi SUPER JET PRIVADO, con todos los lujos que ustedes no volverán a tener ¬w¬

Todos: ¬¬

Runo: si no fuera porque el paga, no lo llevaríamos.

Todos: si.

Runo: bueno momento de irnos.

Bis: ¡esperen!, aun falta mi vecina.

Runo: ¿y donde esta?

Bis: no tardara en llegar, le dije que íbamos a hacer un acto de beneficencia para animales en peligro de extinción.

Runo: ¡¿le mentiste?!

Bis: Si n-n

Runo: … estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes muchachos TwT

Entonces llego una chica de aspecto apacible, con una bolsa de "salvemos a los animales", vestida como un personaje de poco protagonismo, es decir, nada llamativo.

Vecina de Bis: ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde esta el acto de beneficencia?

Bis: se cancelo, pero ya que estas aquí te invito a un viaje.

Vecina de bis: ó.o ah, ok, ¿a donde?

Bis: a una isla privada de un amigo mio que tú no conoces de nada. De no ser porque este fic es para todo público yo diría que te estoy secuestrando para violarte.

Vecina de bis: bueno, de hecho eso es lo que pensé, así que yo creo que lo mejor será irme.

Runo: lo lamento, pero ya estamos de camino.

Y para sorpresa de todos, ya estaban en el coche, apretados como sardinas y a mitad de la carretera.

Vecina de bis: ¡¿Cómo paso esto?! ¿¡En que momento me subí al coche?!

Dan: los interminables misterios de un fic, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Marucho?

Runo: eso no es un misterio; lo amarre a la parte de arriba del coche para que cuidase las maletas, y también para que le diese aire, porque me dijo que se marea fácil con los viajes.

Alice: que buen corazón tienes Runo, siempre preocupándote por los demás.

Runo: n-n ya lo se.

Desde arriba del coche: (gritando con obvio terror) ¡Ayuda!, ¡Acabo de tragarme una mosca! X.X

Runo: ¡Entonces cierra la boca! ¡Y cuida bien de las maletas!

Y así continuo el viaje, ya que Shun decidió que era mas seguro para Marucho estar atado a la parte de arriba de un coche que iba a toda velocidad, a estar sentado al lado de Dan, o de Bis.

Runo: ya que no te puedes salvar de esta, y que una vez que alguno de estos idiotas te captura es para siempre, podrías decirnos tu nombre.

Vecina de Bis: muy bien, me alivia dejar de aparecer como "Vecina de Bis". Mi nombre es Melisa.

Todos: hola Melisa.

Runo: mi nombre es Runo, el idiota de cabello café y gafas de sol es Dan, el prota. El niño-ninja a tu lado es Shun, el amigo del prota. El otro idiota que te invito-secuestro a este viaje es Bis, aunque a él ya lo conocías, pero no me canso de llamarle idiota n_n

Bis: ¬¬

Runo: pero como sea. La chica rusa de pelo naranja es Alice, la amiga del amigo del prota.

Alice: ¡Y también fui la villana durante una temporada!

Runo: Si, estuvo travestida durante un tiempo, haciéndonos creer que era un chico.

Alice: los agentes de migración me estaban siguiendo. Hice lo que debía de hacer.

Runo: bueno, continúo. El chico pequeño de pelo amarillo amarrado arriba del auto es Marucho, el niño rico que explotamos. El rico presumido de enfrente es Klaus, el otro rico que usamos para nuestros fines.

Klaus: ¡Oye!

Runo: Tarde o temprano te lo diríamos Klaus. Como sea, continuare. La otra chica de pelo naranja que está sentada en la parte de la cajuela es Mira, y el chico que está sentado con ella es Ace.

Mira: ¡Chicos! ¿De verdad era necesario que viniésemos sentados aquí? ¡Esto es muy incómodo!

Alice: ¿Es incomodo porque estas sentada con un chico que ha tratado de hacer un acercamiento contigo desde hace meses?

Mira: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que fuera una película romántica! ¡Es muy incómodo porque aquí ni siquiera esta tapizado! ¡¿Sabes lo que es estar con el trasero en el duro y frio metal durante tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Alice: ¡Yo soy una ilegal! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Y créeme, he tenido peores!

Todos se quedaron viendo a la pelinaranja como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza. Lo cual, considerando las sustancias peligrosas a las que su abuelo la exponía en su laboratorio y la sustancia extraña que la ayuda a travestirse, no sería tan extraño.

Dan: ¿A qué hora llegamos?

Runo: como tú eres el prota, en cuanto tu hayas echo esa pregunta, comenzaremos a vislumbrar nuestro destino.

Y haciendo caso al comentario de Runo, todo sacaron su cabeza por las ventanas laterales del auto y vieron la isla aproximarse (¿?).

Dan: Pues, si podemos verla, creo que hasta podríamos llegar a ella a nado, o corriendo por la poca profundidad que parece tener el trayecto.

Shun: Yo podría llegar en un segundo con mis habilidades de súper-ninja, no veo la necesidad de ir en jet.

Klaus: yo sí. Presumirles mi increíble jet nuevo.

Nadie respondió a eso, debido principalmente a que él pagaba y como tal tendrían que aguantarlo.

En menos de lo que dices "Marucho, tu subes todo al jet" todos estuvieron arriba del jet listos para partir. Por supuesto, los 5 minutos del viaje (contando el tiempo que tardaron en subir y bajar del jet) Klaus estuvo presumiendo todas y cada una de sus pertenencias, mientras que Runo tomaba nota de todo y Shun alejaba a Alice todo lo que podía de Klaus, que trataba de conquistarla mostrándole que podía presumir sin detenerse a respirar.

Klaus: Llegamos a mi isla privada.

Todos observaron algo muy inusual en la isla, que debieron haber notado desde que la vislumbraron del otro lado del mar (¿?).

Runo: Klaus…

Shun: dinos, ¿Por qué tienes tu isla…?

Dan: ¿… llena de estatuas gigantes de ti mismo?

Klaus: ¡Porque soy rico!

Luego de su lógica (¿?) respuesta, todos tomaron las escaleras eléctricas, para evitar la fatiga que les supondrían los tres escalones frente a la mansión de Klaus. Una vez adentro de la mansión, una horda de sirvientes atropellaron a los chicos para poder preguntarle a Klaus si había algo que necesitara que hicieran por él.

Klaus: estos de aquí (señalando los pies de los sirvientes), son mis amigos. Asegúrense de ponerlos cómodos. Y como no quisiera gastar ni un centavo en ellos, pónganlos a todos en la misma habitación, la más barata que tengamos, pero que tenga suficientes camas.

Sirviente no. 1: ¿La que solo tiene incrustaciones de plata en cada adoquín hecho de mármol puro, señor?

Sirviente no. 2: ¿O la que solo tiene la bañera bañada en oro, con hidromasaje y masajistas-esclavos para atenderlos?

Klaus: bueno, hace mucho que esos masajistas no ven la luz del sol ni a ninguna persona a parte de ellos, así que esa habitación. Que no se diga que no me preocupo por mis esclavos.

Dicho y hecho, los sirvientes llevaron a nuestros protagonistas, y a los colados también, a la habitación antes dicha. Ellos por supuesto esperaban poder tener unas reconfortantes horas de sueño, debido al agotamiento que les supuso el extenso viaje (¿?), pero las estatuas versión pequeña de Klaus que estaban desperdigadas alrededor de la habitación y los poster tamaño gigante de el mismo que estaban pegados al techo, los convencieron que esas serian unas largas horas de recordar las razones que los detenían a matar a Klaus en ese instante.

Dan: ¡Porque él es Santa Klaus!

… sin que Dan ayudase para nada.


End file.
